Learning To Live
by Risknight
Summary: Sheldon has just under three weeks to learn some manners or he's barred from the university fund raiser. Howard and Leonard, have a possible solution. A therapist named Penny Queen may be just what he needs. This story contains non-canon pairings, foul language and discussions of sexual abuse, rape and sexual surrogacy. In case someone has any doubts, it's also AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a heads up, but this is NOT canon. There will be unusual pairings, some foul language from Sheldon (not without reason, though) and Raj is a, well….let's just say he can talk to women, but he probably shouldn't. ;)**_

* * *

"Dr. Cooper, do I need to remind you of what happened during the last fund raiser?" President Seibert ran a hand over his eyes and sighed heavily. "If you weren't a huge asset for the school I would ban you from attending."

Sheldon glared at his boss. "President Seibert, you cannot blame me for that. The woman called me a rocket scientist!"

"You didn't have to call her a bouffant wearing baboon!" he yelled. "She is a very well respected woman in the community and her donations alone funded Leslie Winkle for a year!"

Sheldon crossed his arms. "I did not say she _was_ a baboon. I said her intelligence was below that of a baboon."

Seibert slumped in his chair. "Cooper, you want additional funding. In order to get it, you will have to learn to play nice with the donors. Now, I am going to give you two choices. The fund raiser is in 3 weeks. You can either learn some manners, or you can stay home and let Hofstadter, Winkle and Kripke snatch up the money. Because _**I swear to god **_if you insult one more alum, donor, visiting lecturer, or even an undergrad, I will send you on a sabbatical to Brazil!"

Sheldon recoiled in horror. "You cannot do that! Brazil is filled with arachnids and amphibians! There are diseases there that haven't even been discovered yet!"

Seibert leaned forward and smiled evilly. "Exactly."

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon sat down at the table and glared at his tray. The meeting with Seibert had not went well, the literary club had once again stolen half of his white boards, and now, the cafeteria had run out of fries, and given him tater tots instead.

"Problem?" Sheldon looked up at Howard and Leonard. They were the closest thing he had to friends. They lived across the hall from him. They shared a few similar interest, such as comics and sci-fi. Although they seemed to be obsessed with clubbing, something he found tedious at best.

"President Seibert has informed me that if I cannot "play nice" with donors I will be sent to Brazil." Sheldon griped. "Is it my fault I find it hellish to whore myself out for funding?"

Howard smirked. "Sheldon, all you have to do is smile, nod and say "thank you ma'am, may I have another" when they grope your ass."

Sheldon shuddered fiercely. "Do not mention that. Mrs. Feinstein also tried to latch onto my penis with her claws."

Leonard looked at Sheldon carefully. "I might have a solution," he said in a low voice. "If you're willing to spend a bit of time and money."

Sheldon studied the man across from him for several seconds. "I'm listening."

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon looked at the card Leonard had given him and then at the door of the apartment in front of him. Was he really going to do this? He thought of the way Winkle had lorded her funding over him all year long. He squared his shoulders and knocked on the door resolutely. After a moment the door swung open.

Sheldon was stunned. She was not what he was expecting. She was about 23 or 24. Blonde hair pulled into pigtails. Her eyes were a deep hazel with flecks of gold. She was….gorgeous.

"You're Leonard's buddy?" she asked with a frown. "Not what I was expecting, to be honest."

Sheldon frowned at her. "What were you expecting?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "He said crotchety, anal, and gruff. I expected some old guy. Like Tommy Lee Jones from MIB."

"I am not crotchety!" Sheldon declared tersely.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, now I see it. Well, come on in, sweetie. Let's see what I have to work with." She walked into the apartment, leaving the door open. Sheldon hesitated for a moment and then slumped slightly. He really wanted that funding.

He entered the vestibule and closed the door behind him. He was shocked by the apartment. The living room was a riot of color. One wall was bright orange. Another an electric blue. The wall around the wide windows was filled from floor to ceiling with balloons. It resembled a carnival game. The last wall was black. Sheldon frowned and moved closer to it. His eyes widened in wonder. It was a blackboard. A huge blackboard. There was a small bowl on the table in the corner filled with colored chalk.

He turned to the woman standing by the couch. She was watching him closely. Sheldon blushed slightly at her appraisal. She gestured to a chair and he walked over. He sat tentatively but hopped back up.

"I don't like that chair," he said as he moved to the couch. He tried all three cushions before moving on to the armchair and then the recliner. None of them suited him. He could see her staring curiously from the corner of his eye. Finally she sighed and grabbed the armchair. She moved it to the right and angled it slightly.

"Here," she said. "Sit. Now."

Sheldon glared but sat down. It was now acceptable. No glare from the window or lamp, she was not directly in front of him, but at an angle that allowed easy conversation, without staring, and he was not crowded.

She smiled and handed him a folder. "You can call me Penny. This is the contract for my services. Payment is up front. I do not take checks. Cash, insurance or credit card only. If you miss a session without giving me 24 hour notice, you still pay."

Sheldon read over the contract quickly. It was fairly straight forward. He did have one question, though. "It says here that I would be responsible for providing disposable equipment in the case any is required. What does that mean?"

Penny smiled. "Nothing that concerns your case. You will not be needed that. Your case is strictly behavioral not sexual."

Sheldon stared at her with a stunned expression. "Sexual? Are you a …"

Penny spoke calmly. "I am a sexual surrogate. A certified sex therapist. I also deal with intimacy and behavior problems. I am not a whore."

Sheldon blushed fiercely. He stood abruptly and twitched. "I do not think I…..um, I should be…..please excuse me. I must go." Without another word he hurried out the door and raced from the building. Sheldon made it all the way home before he realized he still held the folder in his hands.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

He knocked on the door of 4A and fidgeted. The door opened and Howard smirked at him. "Why hello, Sheldon. What a surprise. Please come in. How was your afternoon?"

Sheldon looked at Howard with confusion. "It is Halo night. Why is it a surprise I am here?"

Leonard moved from the kitchen to the armchair. "You look a bit upset. What's wrong?"

Sheldon huffed. "Why did you not tell me that the woman you suggested was a…..therapist for coitus?"

Howard turned to Leonard. "Told you he'd freak, honey. You owe me $50."

Leonard laughed uproariously. "She's just a therapist, Sheldon. Yeah, some of her clients have sex hang ups, but most are people like you, who need social help. It's not like she's a hooker on a street corner."

Sheldon ignored the flush on his cheeks. "She has sex with people for money. It is essentially the same thing."

"She didn't with me," Leonard said casually. "Not that I would have objected." Howard smacked Leonard's bottom and muttered "slut" good-naturedly.

Sheldon's jaw dropped. "You are her client?"

Howard smirked again. "Both of us have been to her. She helped me with my Oedipus complex. She's helped Leonard with his inferiority tendencies. She also helps us on occasion when we have problems in our relationship. She's good. Just because she helps people with more intimate problems doesn't mean she can't help with more abstract problems, too."

Leonard picked up the phone to call in their pizza order as he placed the last nail in the coffin. "It's up to you, of course, but if you want those donations, you better find someone to help you learn how to get along with people."

Sheldon sighed, knowing they were right. He had researched sexual surrogates before coming over. Coitus was not the only methods used by the therapist. It was still an uncomfortable area for him to think about though.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

He stared at the sign on the door for several seconds. He wondered if it meant what his wretched imagination was insisting it meant.

**IN SESSION. QUIET PLEASE.**

He looked at the chair across the hall, by the window. Should he wait? Should he leave and come back later? Sheldon sighed. He knew if he left he might not work up the courage to come back. He sat stiffly and examined the hallway. There were only three other apartments here. He wondered about the other occupants. How did they feel about their neighbor? Did they even know their neighbor? He only knew three others in his building. Mrs. Vartebedian lived on the third floor. Howard and Leonard lived across from him and beside him in 4D was an older man, Mr. Lyons.

Sheldon jumped slightly when the door suddenly opened. Penny stepped out with a young woman. She spared him only a glance before smiling pleasantly at the brunette before her. "You should be very pleased, Sandy. You have made a lot of progress. Now, I want you to keep up with the journal and I'll see you next month, okay?"

The woman smiled shyly and nodded. "Thank you. I'll try, I promise." Then she hurried away.

Penny turned to Sheldon and waved him in. He shuffled into the apartment, feeling a bit like a schoolboy about to see the principle. Penny closed the door behind him and moved to adjust the chair for him. He nodded his thanks and sat down. He pulled the folder from his messenger bag and handed it to her along with his credit card. Penny scanned the card and handed it back.

Penny took a seat and faced him. "I did not expect you to come back."

Sheldon looked down at his lap. "I researched your profession and came to the conclusion that I may have acted hastily."

Penny tilted her head. "It bothers you a great deal, doesn't it? Apologizing. You do not handle being wrong with much grace or humility."

Sheldon gave her an exasperated look. "I am seldom incorrect."

Penny laughed. "Oh, you're going to be a treat to deal with." She stood and moved to the desk. When she returned she handed him a schedule. "This is a tentative itinerary. I will adjust it to suit your work schedule. We have 19 days to impart empathy and/or thoughtfulness in you. At the very least, you need to learn to fake it."

Sheldon frowned at the paper. "What good will going to the mall and museum trips do to help?"

Penny crossed her legs and leaned her arms on her knee. "You need to learn how to interact with strangers without being condescending or annoying. The more you deal with people, the faster you learn. Now, like I said when you called to make today's appointment, this session will be two hours long. You and I are going to the park across the street. We will conduct the rest of our session there."

Penny stood and picked up a sweater from the back of the couch. She turned to see Sheldon glaring at her. "Well? Are you coming or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sheldon must learn to "make nice" with donors or else his funding is down the drain. Can he do it? How in the world can Penny mold him into a nicer, more pleasant man? Or will she just teach him to fake it?**_

* * *

He carefully inspected the bench she sat on before perching on the edge. Penny smirked. "Come on, Sheldon. Relax a bit. Sit back and get comfortable."

He gave her a hostile look and scooted back a quarter inch. "I do not see how this is helpful."

Penny shrugged and turned to look across the park. "So, let's play a little game."

Sheldon smiled quickly. "Oh. How about elements? I name an element and then you have to name one that starts with the last letter of the previous element."

Penny shook her head. "No. Let's play pretend. We will pretend we are two ordinary people who just met so we can practice conversations. Today's conversation will be about art."

He huffed. "Why do we need to discuss art? Art has nothing to do with my work." His voice dripped with arrogance. "Nor am I ordinary!"

"Sheldon, you are paying me to help you. Do you really intend to question everything we do? All you are doing is wasting your own time."

He looked at her with frustration. "Fine. What kind of art?"

Penny smiled internally. He really was a crotchety old man in a young man's body. "Sheldon, I recently heard that in New York, young artists were being run out of public parks by police. What do you think about that?"

"I don't," he said simply.

"You don't what?"

"I don't think about it," he replied. "It has no bearing on my life or work." Penny reached over and slapped his hand lightly. Sheldon jumped and gaped at her. "You hit me!"

Penny calmly regarded him and repeated more sternly. "Sheldon, I recently heard that in New York young artists were being run out of public parks by police. What do you think about that?"

He wondered if he could blow up her head with his mind. He gritted his teeth. "I have no opinion on it."

"Do you think artists should be banned from public parks?" she asked sedately.

"I have no opinion on it." Penny sighed and reached over. Before he could blink she had smacked his hand again. Sheldon stood up this time and clenched his fists at this side. "I am not paying you to abuse my person!"

"Sit." Her voice was even, but contained a core of steel that made him instantly obey. She turned to face him. "You are like an untrained puppy. You _will_ learn manners. You _will_ learn civility. The world does not revolve around you, Dr. Cooper. You live in the world, not the other way around. Life does not owe you anything. The rest of us do not owe you anything. For all your intelligence, you are a very undisciplined and unruly child. Now, you can continue on the path you are on, or you can try to change, try to be a man. If you want to make something more of yourself than the obnoxious being sitting before me, then I will help you. If not, I will refund your money and you can go away. I do not have the time nor the inclination to deal with someone so arrogant as to think themselves perfect."

Sheldon had never been so stung by another's words in his life. Even the years of bullying he had endured held none of the hurt her characterization of him did. He couldn't even look at her. "Is that really how you see me?" he asked softly. "How others see me?"

Penny leaned forward and waited until he looked up at her. "Yes, Sheldon, it is how I see you." He started to turn away, but she touched his shoulder. "But, I also see the potential in you. I see a man, struggling to be set free inside you. You are highly intelligent. You can be more than you are right now. It is there, inside you. You just have to bring it out. I can and will help you if you let me. But I can't force it on you. This is something you have to want."

Sheldon felt fearful of what would come of this. "I do not like change," he whispered.

Penny nodded in acknowledgement. "No one ever does, Sheldon. But it is how we grow. And I think, that if you really do try, you will find not much actually changes. I'm not here to disrupt your routines, or schedule. I'm not trying to change you into something you are not. What I will do is help you develop who you already are to it's full potential. You stopped that development a long time ago and now you are stagnant. It's time to finish growing."

Potential. That was something he could understand. He had always known his potential in science. He had always known his potential in academia. He nodded and relaxed a bit. She did not think him hopeless, just stagnated. He could deal with that.

"Okay," he said meekly. "I want your help." Penny smiled warmly and stood.

"Let's walk," she said. Sheldon stood willingly enough but hesitated as she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Penny smiled knowingly. She was fully aware of how hard she was pushing his boundaries. He nodded and bent his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon was sure this as a form of torture. What other reason could she have for forcing him to do this. She had said they would be touring the museum. She had _not_ said he would be leading the tour! A tour of 2nd graders nonetheless! Sheldon grimaced as one little girl tugged on his pants.

"Dr. Cooper, why does that cat have tusks?" she asked.

Sheldon sent Penny a glare but she was busy wiping a little boy's nose. "Those are not tusks," he said in annoyance. "They are saber teeth. Although they look scary, they were actually very fragile." The little girl still clutched his pants.

"Did he bite his tongue a lot? I bet he did." Sheldon sighed and looked down at the girl again.

"I doubt it. He would have had to open his mouth wider than his jaws allow for that to happen." Penny looked over at him and smiled. Sheldon dropped his gaze to the floor, flustered by not only the kids, but her.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon was only moments away from running for the door. Everywhere he turned someone was looking at him.

"Ladies, please give the man some room." Penny walked into the room and smiled at him reassuringly. He had never been so happy to see someone in his life, he thought. Penny took a seat and Sheldon hurried to take the one beside her. A heavyset woman with a fire engine red wig sat beside him and gazed at him adoringly.

"Okay," Penny said brightly. "We have a guest today. Ladies, please say hello to Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon has difficulty relating to others, so he has agreed to visit with us so that he can get a bit of experience dealing with highly aggressive women." Sheldon twitched fiercely as the women tittered alarmingly and scooted their chairs closer to him.

Penny turned stern eyes on them. "Ladies! What have we discussed concerning guests?" There was a lot of low murmuring but they moved their chairs back some, allowing Sheldon to relax slightly. Penny patted his arm gently and he smiled gratefully.

"Sheldon, these ladies are patients of mine. They are working on aggression issues. If you feel cornered, please just say so calmly and the ladies will back off. They have made great strides in learning boundaries, and having a guest is good practice for them. Right, dears?" The group nodded immediately and smiled as sweetly as possible.

One tiny older lady, whose feet didn't touch the floor, leaned precariously forward. "You are very cute. Like my grandson. I want to hug you. But I won't. Unless you say I can." Sheldon's eyes grew alarmingly wide. He looked at Penny and she raised one eyebrow at him, refusing to step in.

He cleared his throat. "Thank you for the compliment, but I am uncomfortable with being hugged."

The little woman looked sad for a moment. "Alright." She suddenly smiled. "But if you change your mind, I'm Gladys." Sheldon nodded to her noncommittally.

The ladies began pulling out their needlepoint projects and Penny handed one to Sheldon. It was a simple Home Sweet Home pattern surrounded by daisies. "Today's topic," Penny said with a wink at him, "is gardening, Sheldon. I suggest you begin by asking Violet about her cactus garden."

Violet, as it turned out, was the red wig woman, who had an unsettling fascination with peyote.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon was just stepping off the elevator when he saw a gentleman exit Penny's apartment. The man paused after the door closed to tuck his shirt into his pants. He checked his watch and then hurried toward the elevator. He passed by Sheldon with only a nod. As he neared Penny's apartment, the door across the hall from hers opened. A dark skinned man stepped at and glanced at Sheldon before locking his door.

"You another one of her clients?" the stranger asked Sheldon.

Sheldon nodded. "I am Sheldon. You are Penny's neighbor?"

"Raj Koothrappali," he said with a smirk. "Yeah, I've had a ring side seat to her revolving door for a couple of years now."

Sheldon frowned. "I do not understand."

Raj's smirk grew wider. "Don't tell me you thought you were the only one. That girl's had more men AND women, in and out of that apartment than any porn star ever attempted."

He felt the blush creeping up his neck, but tried to glare at her neighbor regardless. "Penny is a therapist. Not a prostitute."

Raj shook his head in amusement. "Sure, buddy. Have fun with your "therapy". Hope you use protection." He winked and strolled down the hall.

Sheldon watched him until the elevator doors closed. He slowly turned and walked down the hall. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Moments later Penny opened up and smiled at him.

"Hello Sheldon. You're right on time. Please come in." She turned and moved into the room. The door set in the blue wall was slightly open and he could see a massage table inside. Penny walked inside the room and began washing her hands in the sink. Once she was finished she exited the room and closed the door.

She sat on the sofa and looked at him, his eyes still on the closed door. Penny sighed heavily, and he quickly turned to face her. Sheldon blushed and moved swiftly to his seat.

"Sheldon, do you want to discuss it?"

He looked at her with confusion. "Discuss what?"

"Your view on sexuality," she said calmly. "It is obvious you regard the activity with something close to dislike."

Sheldon's blush deepened. "I have no interest in coitus."

Penny quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really? None at all? Does that not make relationships difficult?"

He shook his head. "I am not interested in relationships either. I am beyond that. My life is physics."

Penny tilted her head. "Physics, but not physicality. That seems like a very lonely life."

Another shake of his head, mainly to disguise the twitch above his eye. "My work is very fulfilling. I have no need or inclination for coitus, or emotional attachments."

She crossed her legs and leaned forward. "Coitus? You've used that word twice now. Why?"

"It is the correct clinical term," he said with a slight smugness.

Penny nodded. "Yes, I know that. Why do you use it though? Sex is not clinical. It is messy, sweaty, physical, emotional, and if done correctly, explosive."

Sheldon shuddered. "Exactly. I do not like messy. I do not like emotional. I prefer neat and clinical."

Penny stared at him for several seconds before uncrossing her legs and standing up. "Okay. Today we are going to a soccer game at the middle school a few blocks from here. It will help you adjust to being in a large boisterous crowd."

Sheldon stood as relief washed over him. The conversation had made him distinctly uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sheldon has never been good at keeping his mouth shut.**_

* * *

He watched her as she browsed through the stacks of books. He had been meeting with her three times a week for two weeks now. At first he had thought that he was wasting time. Then two days ago Seibert had stopped by his office.

"_Dr. Cooper, I just had the most interesting conversation. Dr. Stephens told me that you and he were discussing the last faculty meeting. He was wondering if you had recently had a stroke."_

_Sheldon frowned. "Why on earth would he think that?"_

_Seibert grinned. "Because you were polite." Seibert moved back to the door. "I don't know what you are doing, Cooper, but whatever it is, good job. I'll see you at the fund raiser."_

Penny moved further away and he twisted a bit to keep her in his line of sight. She kept coming at him. She wouldn't let him rest. Every time he adjusted his comfort level, she pushed against it, moving it further. Sheldon watched her eyes light up as she found what she was looking for. She moved to the register and completed her purchase. He gave a sigh of relief. She had made him volunteer his services at a kiosk owned by a friend all morning. He knew absolutely nothing about selling phones, but he spent 3 hours doing just that. Why? Penny said it would be helpful to deal with customers, politely and respectfully. He had gritted his teeth and done it, but only because she expected him to try.

She was congratulating him on his patience when he noticed the man sitting in the chair by the window. The man stood as they neared and Penny nodded to him with a warm smile. "Hello, Bo. I'll be with you soon." She unlocked the door and he walked inside. Sheldon stared at the small paper bag the man carried with him.

Penny turned to him and gave him a soft smile. "Sheldon, I'm very proud of you. You handled the kiosk with more patience and grace than I had anticipated. I'll see you on Friday, okay?"

Sheldon nodded and took a step back. Penny turned and walked into the apartment and closed the door. He slowly walked down the hall and entered the elevator, his mind focused on that small bag.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

He stood outside her door and took a deep breath. The door behind him opened and Raj stepped out. He smirked when he saw Sheldon. "I don't know whether to feel bad that all you guys I see traipsing in and out of that apartment are having to pay for it, or curious as to how good a piece of ass she really is to have so many keep coming back."

Sheldon glared at him. "She is a therapist. I come here for therapy."

Raj laughed loudly. "Call it what you want, buddy. I have no doubt you "cum" here for something."

Sheldon clenched his hands at his side in frustration and watched the man walk away. After he was gone Sheldon let out the breath he was holding. He reached out and knocked softly. After a moment she opened the door and waved him inside with a smile.

"Hello Sheldon. I wasn't expecting you for another hour." she said as she moved around the room to adjust his chair.

Sheldon stood by the small table and clasped his hands behind his back

"Is Bo your boyfriend?" he asked as casually as possible.

Penny looked at him closely. "He is a client. Why do you ask?"

Sheldon felt his stomach clench tightly. "A client like me?" He hated the way his voice cracked, not quite hiding the question he didn't have the courage to ask out loud.

Penny looked him in the eye. "Do you want me to answer your actual question or your implied one, Sheldon?"

He cringed. "I just don't understand why you …do that with men you aren't involved with."

Penny sighed and took a seat at her desk. She pointed to the chair in front of it and Sheldon sat down. This was different from their more casual sessions. He once again felt like a kid sent to the principle's office.

"Sheldon, sexual therapy is not about getting laid. It's very rarely about sexual satisfaction at all. I have been a practicing surrogate for 4 years. In all that time I have had many clients with a myriad of problems. Impotence, hang ups, phobias, even fetishes. Some people have come to me because they need help maintaining a healthy relationship. Some because they need help overcoming abuses, a few for medical problems. But no one comes to me because they just want to fuck." Sheldon blushed a deep red at her matter-of-fact way of speaking.

She pulled open a drawer and retrieved a folder inside. She slid it across the desk toward him. "Sheldon I want you to take this home and read it. It will give you a better understanding of the services I offer. And before you ask, or insinuate, 'coitus' is not one of them."

Penny stood and moved around the desk. Sheldon stood, holding the folder tightly. "Now, I think it would be best if we canceled today's appointment. Don't worry, I won't charge you for it. I think you need to make up your mind how you feel about my profession before we go any further. I realize your fund raiser is this weekend. If you would like, I can make an exception and see you on Saturday around noon, but only if you want to. Give me a call once you have decided and let me know."

Sheldon nodded jerkily and hurried to the door. He paused for a moment and turned back to face Penny. She was watching him calmly. He opened his mouth for a second, and quickly closed it. He opened the door and left silently.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

He laid the final paper back into the folder and closed it. Much of the information inside he was already familiar with due to his initial research. But there were special forms inside that detailed exactly what services Penny offered and the detailed descriptions of how those services were performed. She did not offer intercourse. At all. But she did offer sessions on learning how to withhold orgasm, classes for learning how to practice safe bondage/dominance, and taught techniques for overcoming impotence or sexual anxiety.

He had assumed that as a sexual surrogate, Penny would offer intercourse as many did. Very few rejected it's use as an effective tool. He had allowed his discomfort for coitus to color his view of Penny and her profession. He would need to apologize to her.

He reached for his phone and dialed her number. It went straight to her message service. He made the appointment for Saturday and tried to decide what he would say to her.

A knock on his door drew his attention. Sheldon walked over and opened the door. His eyes grew wide. "Missy?"

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon handed Missy a teacup and sat down in his chair. "Why are you here?"

Missy rolled her eyes and sipped the tea. "Can't a girl visit her twin without there being some mysterious reason?"

Sheldon nodded. "Of course. Why are you here?"

Missy sighed and leaned her elbows on her knees. "Momma. She keeps trying to get me married off. In the last month, she invited over the new bag boy at Food Fairway, the Deacon's nephew, Old Mrs. Grundy's ex-son-in-law, and the new mailman. Who happens to be 56 and balding." She looked at Sheldon pleadingly. "I just need a break. Please, Shelly? Just for a week or so?"

Sheldon gestured around the room. "I have limited space, but there is a second bedroom. It is very small, and I had intended to use it for storage."

Missy nodded quickly. "I don't mind, Shelly. I just really need to be somewhere Momma isn't."

Sheldon could understand that. He loved his mother, but she could be hard to deal with sometimes. Missy settled back on the couch and looked at the papers on the coffee table. She frowned and leaned forward again. Sheldon reached for them quickly but Missy was closer. She picked them up and scanned them.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. "Shelly, are you seeing a sex therapist?"

He scowled and snatched the papers away. "No!" He blushed and sat back down. "Well, yes, but not for any... physical issues." He shoved the papers back into the folder and sighed. "I am seeing her for help learning to be empathetic and non-abrasive. It is for my job. My boss says I am insulting at social gatherings. He says I would be banned from the upcoming fund raiser unless I learned to "play nice" with the donors."

Missy looked surprised. "But she _is_ a sex therapist, right?"

Sheldon nodded uncomfortable. "Technically yes. She does not offer actual coitus in her therapies, though."

"Then why do you have all these papers about sex stuff?" Missy asked.

Sheldon blushed slightly. "I was uncomfortable with what I assumed were aspects of her therapy methods. She sent these home with me to reassure me of what she does."

Missy was getting more and more intrigued. "What does she offer?"

Sheldon's light blush deepened and he cleared his throat a few times. "She deals with abuse victims, helps with mental and emotion problems that result in impotency and helps couples learn to be more open and accepting. She also handles many problems like mine. People who find it difficult to relate to people."

Missy set her teacup down and tucked her legs up underneath her. "Is this helping you?"

Sheldon nodded. "I was skeptical at first, but recently I spoke to President Seibert and he informed me that others had noticed a shift in my personality that made speaking with me more pleasant. I have a session tomorrow, and then the fund raiser is Sunday." Sheldon looked at Missy in an appraising manner. "Would you care to accompany me to it? You might find it interesting. There is dinner and dancing, and you could meet some of my colleagues."

Missy grinned widely. "Shelly, do you intend to use me as a shield?"

He nodded calmly. "Absolutely."

Missy laughed and shook her head. "I'll need to get a dress. I didn't pack for fund raisers." Missy took their cups into the kitchen. "You have an appointment tomorrow? I'll drive you. While you are therapizing I will go shopping. Then we can have something to eat after you are done."

"Therapizing is not a real word," he said sternly. "You may take my credit card, since you are accompanying me."

Missy walked over and bussed his cheek, making him jerk away and glare. "Thanks, Shelly. Now, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. I drove 19 hours straight."

Sheldon nodded and went to wash the cups. His phone rang and he reached for it. He quickly answered when he saw it was Penny. "Hello?"

"Sheldon, I received your message. I will see you at noon tomorrow. Please dress casually in something you don't mind if it gets stained. Goodbye."

He hung up and stared at the phone in horror. Dear lord. What was she planning?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sheldon's therapy hit a bit of a snag with his inability to understand Penny's work. He's decided to continue anyway. Now he has a guest, too. His sister, Missy, in an attempt to get away from a matchmaking Mom, has come to visit.**_

When Sheldon and Missy pulled up, Penny was just coming up the sidewalk in front of the building. She was holding a couple of bags. Sheldon got out and reached for one. Penny smiled and said thanks. Missy stepped out of the car and walked over.

"Hi. I'm Missy. You must be Penny." She held out her hand and looked Shelly's therapist over carefully. Very pretty, very confident, and quite stylish, too. She wondered if her brother even noticed.

Penny smiled and shook the proffered hand. "Hello, Missy. It's nice to meet you. Will you be joining us?"

Missy shook her head. "Oh no. I'm on my way to pick up a dress for the fund raiser." She turned to Sheldon. "Before I forget, you're not wearing that awful plaid suit are you?"

Sheldon frowned. "There is nothing wrong with my suit!"

Missy rolled her eyes. "Okay, after your session, we are going shopping for a suit. A nice suit."

Sheldon shook his head. "Oh no, I am not! I hate shopping. I am not going to a store and trying on suits. What if someone walks in? Do you have any idea how many people try on the clothes over and over? Absolutely not!" Sheldon turned to Penny and froze. She had a speculative look in her eyes that he didn't trust. He cringed away. "No! You wouldn't!"

Penny smiled slyly. "I had intended to take you to the hospital and have you visit the children's ward. So, which will it be? Fingerpaints or men's store?"

Missy grinned widely. "Go on, Shelly! Choose hospital."

He glared at his sister, wondering how they could possibly be siblings. After a moment he sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Men's store," he said finally.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Penny and Missy sat on a couple of chairs and waited for Sheldon to try on the suit. Missy looked at the blonde flipping through a catalog and wondered if she could ask her questions.

Penny smiled slightly. "As long as you don't ask for details about any specific patient, you can ask," she said without looking up.

Missy giggled. "Am I that obvious?"

Penny nodded. "Yes, but that's okay. I get lots of questions all the time."

Missy nibbled on her bottom lip. "Shelly says you deal with all sorts of problems. He says you've really helped him. It sounds like you do pretty good with regular mental issues. Why do the sexual surrogate stuff?"

Penny closed the catalog and smiled wryly. "Why not? Mental problems aren't the only ones that effect people's lives. Emotional, medical, and even sexual problems can make it hard for people to lead happy, fulfilled lives. I work with individuals who can't talk to their friends and family about what is wrong. They need an objective party to help them. Someone who can empathize, understand, and not be judgmental. 80% of my work is just listening. I'm a sounding board for people to bounce their problems off of. The other 20% is a bit tougher. That part usually deals with patients who have been through abuses, or tragedies."

"Isn't it hard to see people who have been abused, though? I think it would be difficult to deal with," Missy said.

Penny shrugged. "Not really. I was abused and raped. I can understand their fears and pain a lot better because I've been where many of them are."

"You were ….." Both women turned to see a distressed Sheldon standing a couple of feet away. Penny stood and walked over to him. She looked him over carefully and shook her head.

"I don't know. What do you think, Missy? Is the cummerbund okay, or should we try a vest instead?"

Missy stood and looked at Penny for a moment before turning to her brother. "Let's try the vest. Take off the jacket, Shelly."

Sheldon was still looking at Penny with dismay. "Penny?" His voice was cautious, wary. "You were abused?"

She looked up at him with steady eyes. "Yes, Sheldon. I was in an abusive relationship. When I finally left him, he tracked me down and raped me."

He fidgeted a bit. "Is that why you are a surrogate?"

Penny tilted her head. "I have been a therapist for four years. I was assaulted three years ago." She looked up at Sheldon carefully. "Is it really important to you why I do this job?"

Sheldon hesitated and finally nodded. "I need to understand."

"My mom," Penny said. She took her seat again and looked at Sheldon. "My mom has a severe case of haphephobia and a fear of vulnerability. She fears being touched. Her fears stemmed from loss. After she had my siblings and I, she lost a child. That same year she lost her dad, a brother and was in a wreck that almost killed her. It took her many years to learn to cope with a lot of her fears. To this day it is something she struggles with. It wasn't until she was referred to Marie, her current therapist, that she began to get any better. I was in high school when Marie came into our lives. My parents were on the verge of divorce, my sister and I were emotional wrecks because we blamed ourselves for Mom's lack of affection toward us. Marie saved my family. She used surrogacy techniques to help mom learn how to tolerate touch, and to express her emotions. Seeing what she did, the way she helped us all, inspired me. I can't tell you how many families Marie saved. I'm not being arrogant when I say I have helped a few myself. What I do is not exactly conventional, Sheldon. But it IS necessary."

Sheldon was silent for several seconds as he processed what she said. Finally he looked at Penny with a sincere and apologetic expression. "I am sorry for ever doubting your work, or integrity."

Penny smiled and stood back up. "Thank you, Sheldon. Now, go try on that vest. Time is wasting."

He took the item and hurried away. Penny looked over at Missy who was regarding her with sympathy. "You know, maybe Shelly isn't the only one who could learn a thing or two. I don't suppose you have room for a new client, do you?"

Penny looked surprised. "That might not be such a good idea. Usually couples see different therapists or they attend one therapist together."

Missy started to laugh as Sheldon walked back over. He frowned at his sister before looking at Penny who shrugged. Missy wiped a few tears away and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry," she gasped out. "Don't worry, it shouldn't be a problem. Shelly is my brother."

"Oh," said Penny. "Well, then, I guess that would be okay. Give me a call next week and we'll set up a consultation."

Missy nodded, still giggling a bit. The two women turned to look over Sheldon and nodded approvingly. "Excellent," Missy said.

Sheldon looked at Penny who was looking just over his shoulder. He frowned a bit, wondering what she found so fascinating. He looked behind him, but only saw racks of clothes. He looked back in time to see a flash of pain in her eyes. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was alright, but Penny turned and picked up her purse.

"Well, if we are done here, I really need to get back. I have some work to do, and a couple of friends are coming to dinner," Penny said calmly. Sheldon and Missy nodded and he walked back to change while Missy paid for the suit. When they left the store, Penny shook both their hands and walked to her car. Sheldon watched her pull away, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon stood beside Penny's door and watched Missy flip through a magazine. He wasn't sure having Missy see Penny as a client was a good idea. Missy could be very sneaky. What would she trick Penny into revealing? He sighed silently and thought back to the fund raiser. It had been a complete success. He had helped secure a record amount of funding for the school. Personally he had managed to get generous backing from three very wealthy patrons of the school, one of which was notorious for making only scant donations.

The door finally opened and Penny stepped out with Bo. Penny gave the Cooper siblings welcoming smiles before turning to Bo. "Okay, so I'll see you in three weeks, okay? Don't forget, if you need to speak to someone, you can call Dr. Martin."

Bo nodded. "I will remember. But I doubt I will," he smiled with chagrin. "Dr. Martin's a nice woman, but she's no you."

Penny laughed humorously. "Well, if you do call, don't tell her that. Take care, Bo." She turned to Sheldon, and waved him inside. He stepped into the corridor and walked to his chair. Penny closed the door and followed, taking her spot on the small loveseat.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Missy watched the exchange between Penny and the young man curiously. He was a handsome man. Closely cropped dark blond hair, deep chocolate eyes, and a nice smile. She wasn't surprise by the spark of interest, he was very handsome. She was surprised by how nervous she felt when he glanced at her. It made her feel flustered, which was a very unusual emotion for her. She bit the inside of her lip, confused. She was an attractive woman, young, slim, and graceful. So why had this guy looked at her so dismissively? Sheldon went inside and Penny closed the door.

The guy turned to walk away and Missy jumped up. "Hello. I'm Missy," she said as sweetly as she could.

He paused and looked over his shoulder before turning halfway. "Bo. Have a good day."

Missy took a quick step forward. "Wait!"

He looked at her curiously. "Yes?"

Missy hesitated and then released a heavy sigh. "Listen, my brother is going to be an hour, would you like to get a cup of coffee? Or maybe just sit and chat?"

"Why?" he asked. "Aren't you worried about having coffee with a stranger? Especially one you know is seeing a therapist?"

Missy shrugged one shoulder and smiled. "I …I don't really know why. I just know I want to."

Bo watched her carefully, making her think of a small kitten she once rescued. Skittish was the best description she could come up with. Finally he nodded. "Okay. There's a Starbuck's at the end of the block."

Missy walked over and fell into step beside him.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Penny watched Sheldon, waiting on him to speak. He cleared his throat. "As you know the university fundraiser was two days ago. It, or rather I, was quite successful. I managed to secure more than adequate funding for my work."

Penny smiled slightly. "That is wonderful, Sheldon. I am sure you are quite pleased. "

He nodded quickly. "Which brings me to why I asked you for this session." He looked hesitant for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I would like to continue therapy."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sheldon's fund raiser was a success. He has just asked Penny to continue to treat him. **_

Penny's eyes widened. "You would like to continue therapy? May I ask why?"

Sheldon turned a deep red. He looked at his hands on his knees and tried to push away his embarrassment. "While reading the paperwork you gave me, I became …interested in one of your programs. Your Aversion program, to be exact." He took a deep breath. "I have mysophobia, and as such, I detest being in physical contact to people. Your synopsis of the program says you employ one-on-one counseling and group sessions to help the patient learn to deal with their phobias."

Penny nodded and stood. She walked over to her desk and pulled some papers from the file drawer. She handed them to Sheldon. "Yes, it's a difficult phobia to work through, because there are so many different causes, and no one type of treatment is a sure fired way to help. For some, it's as simple as attending group cuddle sessions until they are more comfortable. For some, it is much more difficult. I suspect you would be one of the latter ones. What I do involves weekly sessions. First and third week sessions are one-on-one counseling. This involves systematic desensitization. I will teach you relaxation techniques as a way of overcoming your aversion. Meditation, progressive muscle relaxation, and in some cases, massage or hypnosis. The other two weeks are group therapy for gradually introducing you to the things you have an aversion to in order to acclimate you to them."

Sheldon licked his lips nervously. "That sounds …" he slumped a bit, "absolutely horrible." He looked up at her tiredly. "But I would like to try."

Penny shook her head. "There is no 'try' with this therapy, Sheldon. You need to be completely devoted to it, or we are just wasting our time. You have to really want to overcome this."

Sheldon studied her for a moment, and then looked down at his hands. He flexed them and sighed. "I want to overcome this. I _need_ to overcome this."

Penny sat back down. "Okay. Well, if you are sure you want to do this, we can begin in three weeks. I can see you on the 27th or the 30th. I have openings at 4 and at 6."

Sheldon frowned slightly. "Not until then?"

Penny nodded. "I am leaving in 4 days for a vacation. I will be gone 10 days. When I return I am having the office remodeled. I have new equipment to be installed and a new computer system. It will take me a few days to transfer my files over."

Sheldon nodded, disgruntled that she was going to be gone. "The 27th at 6 pm is acceptable," he said.

Penny made the appointment and grabbed a new folder and some pamphlets. She went over the paperwork with him, explaining everything in greater detail. Then she handed him the pamphlets and told him to go over them. They walked back to the hall, going out the door just as Missy stepped off the elevator. Sheldon looked at her curiously, and she blushed. Penny invited her in and said goodbye to Sheldon. He sat down on the chair and looked out the window. Three weeks. He would have to wait 21 days before he could begin sessions to hopefully allow him to stop panicking whenever he was in a group.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Penny watched Missy wander around the room, looking at everything for several minutes. After a full five minutes, Penny stood and walked over to stand by Missy at the curio cabinet. "Is there a particular reason you are avoiding my eyes, Missy?"

Missy looked at her with surprise and then blushed a deep red. "Am I that obvious?"

Penny laughed lightly. "I'm trained to observe."

Missy walked over and laid down on the chaise lounge. "I spent the time Shelly was in here having coffee with Bo Turner." Missy's cheeks turned an even brighter red and she stared at her hands clasped over her stomach.

Penny kept her face neutral, hiding her smile as she resumed her seat. "You seem embarrassed by your admission."

Missy glanced at her and then sighed. "That's not me," she said softly. "I asked him out. I practically insisted." Missy sat up and looked at her fully. "He interested me immediately. And that scares me," she admitted.

Penny watched Missy for several seconds. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "Missy, exactly why do you want to see me?"

Missy nervously jumped back to her feet and walked to the window. "I was abused," she said softly. She turned and looked at Penny, stark pain and fear in her eyes. "No one knows it. I never told anybody. I was living with someone and he got violent a couple of times. He was actually taking me to the hospital, saying he was sorry and it would never happen again when we got in a wreck. Everyone assumed my injuries were from the crash. He was killed, and I kept my mouth shut." A grim smile ghosted across her face. "I was glad he died," she whispered.

Penny sadly watched the young woman slip into her memories. Melissa Cooper had a lot of anger and fear inside her. How this woman had managed to hold it in for so long was a testament to her strength and spirit.

"I can still feel it sometimes. The way his fingers wrapped around my arms, the taste of my own blood in my mouth, even the way my chest hurt with each breath because my ribs were so sore." Missy's eyes focused on Penny slowly. "Lately Momma has been trying to fix me up with young men. She wants grandkids and she knows Shelly isn't likely to get married. Nor is Junior, that's our brother, likely to ever settle down. So, she's pinned her hopes on me. That's why I came to see Shelly. I needed to get away. I'm scared to put myself at risk again."

Penny watched the emotions that raced across the brunette's face. "I knew Shelly wouldn't turn me away, and he'll keep Momma at bay. He's good at that. None of us can finagle her off a course she is set on, but Shelly can divert her more easily than the rest of us."

Missy walked over and sat down beside Penny on the sofa. "When he told me how much you had helped him, and then you told me that you were abused, too, well..." She looked down at her lap and took a deep breath. "Do you think you could help me?"

Penny had met many victims over the years. She had seen just about every form abuse could take. She usually had an instinctive knowledge of what would best help a client. "Missy, I can help you. But I suspect you aren't going to like what I suggest."

Missy looked at her warily. "What do you mean?"

Penny looked at her steadily. "It's not me you need to be talking to. A stranger isn't going to help you. You have a very strong personality. You don't like feeling weak or exposed. Talking to me might make you feel a bit better eventually, but it won't help you overcome this."

"Then how can you help me?" she asked with confusion.

Penny reached out and took Missy's hand in hers. "I can mediate, but it's not me you need. You came to Pasadena to seek help from one person. Sheldon. He's the one you need to help you through this."

Missy's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No! I can't tell Shelly! He would never understand!"

Penny quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really? The man who spent his entire childhood bullied, picked on, and treated abusively would not understand? The man who has spent his early life with pain and fear would not be able to comprehend your pain?"

Missy burst into tears and hung her head. "How can I tell him?" she sobbed. "He'll know I let it happen."

Penny hugged Missy close for several minutes and waited for her to regain some of her composure. Once Missy's sobs turned to sniffles, she sent her into the bathroom to repair her makeup. Penny walked to the door and opened it up. Sheldon looked up from his magazine and smiled.

"Sheldon, I need you to come in, please."

He frowned and walked inside. He looked around and noticed the bathroom door ajar, but he didn't see his sister. Penny gestured to his chair and he sat down. "Is Missy okay?" he asked cautiously.

Penny sighed and crossed one leg over the other. "Sheldon, Missy needs to speak to you. I want you to listen only. Please do not interrupt, or react if you can help it. She needs you to be calm, open and accepting. If you can do this, you will be helping your sister immensely. Can you do this? Can you listen to her tell you something she feels ashamed of and be supportive?"

Sheldon felt an immediate, and unexpected, concern for Missy. Whatever had happened, it was bad. He slowly nodded his head and watched Penny stand and retrieve his sister. Missy approached and sat down on the sofa across from him. He noticed that Penny stood a few feet away, quiet and unobtrusive, yet somehow he felt as if she was offering him strength and encouragement. He searched his sisters face, afraid of what she was about to say, but positive he needed to know it.

Missy twisted the handkerchief Penny had given her in her hands. She looked at her knees and took a deep breath. "Shelly, I have to tell you something, and I don't know how. So, I guess I'll just blurt it out. Sam used to beat me up. A lot. And I never said anything because I was too scared." She looked up into her brothers face and searched his eyes. She was afraid to see censure or disgust. Instead he looked at her steadily, encouraging her to go on. Her shoulders relaxed slightly and she began at the beginning.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

By the time Missy was finished, they were both exhausted. Sheldon looked up from where he sat beside his sister, her head on his chest as she quietly cried. He met Penny's eyes and saw approval in her expression. He felt as if he had been on a roller coaster. His sister was in so much turmoil, and had been for years. How had they not known this? How had she hid this from him for so long?

Sheldon rubbed her back, doing his best to not pull away. When Missy had pulled him over beside her and clung to him, it had been a near thing. Penny has silently slipped a rubber ball into his other hand and mimed squeezing it. Astonishingly, it helped. He still wanted some space, but at least the ball distracted him enough to keep him from jumping up and rushing for the Purell.

After a couple of more moments Missy sniffled one last time and pulled away from him. She gave him a watery smile and tried to smooth the wrinkles on his shirt. "Sorry, Shelly. I know how much you hate being touched."

He looked at his sister solemnly. "You mean more to me than a few germs or wrinkles, Missy. You know that."

She laughed and hugged him tight for a moment. She looked over at Penny and smiled. "You were right."

Penny leaned forward slightly. "This isn't the end, Missy. It's only the beginning of your healing. You have a long road ahead of you. It won't be easy. If anything, it's going to get worse before it gets better. You've bottled this up for a very long time. You need to rebuild your self esteem and self worth. If you want, I can recommend some wonderful programs that will help you do just that. The therapy I provide is not what you need. You and I can talk until we're blue in the face. That won't help you in the long run. You need to rediscover your value as a woman, and as a human."

Missy pulled her hair back from her face and nodded. "You haven't steered me or Shelly wrong yet, so what do you suggest?"

"You said you were visiting Sheldon. Would you like me to find you programs here in Pasadena for now, or ones in Galveston for when you return?"

Missy looked at Sheldon apprehensively. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stick around for a while. I could find a job here to pay my way."

Sheldon bit back his initial response about needed his privacy. This was his sister and she needed him. "You may stay as long as you like," he said calmly.

Penny stood and walked over to her desk. She flipped through an address book and paused. "Missy, maybe I can help you with that. Do you have car insurance and a good driving record?"

Missy frowned curiously and nodded. "I've never had even a parking ticket."

Penny smiled. "I have a friend who runs a large bakery. He pays $10.50 an hour. Mostly you would work in the shop, dealing with customers, but every Saturday there are large orders that he needs delivered to the homeless shelter on Union and the women's shelter on Lake Avenue. He includes an extra $25 for gas to the driver. Are you interested?" Penny smiled and cleared her throat. "I should probably mention that the head baker is a client of mine. You've met, I believe. His name is Bo Turner."

Missy's eyes widened and she blushed lightly. "Bo is the guy I will be working for?"

Penny shook her head. "No. He's their best baker. You would be working for my friend Chris. He and his wife have owned the bakery for about 5 years. So, are you interested? If you are, I'll call them now."

Missy nibbled on her bottom lip and then nodded. "Call them, please."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Penny is making an impact on the lives of the Cooper twins.**_

* * *

Missy smoothed down the floral top she was wearing and bit her bottom lip. Sheldon wasn't thrilled she was going to be working with Bo. Apparently he wasn't too keen on the guy, but he wouldn't tell her why. She hadn't seen him since their trip to the coffee shop. She wished she could call Penny for some encouragement, which was strange all on it's own. Missy didn't rely on many people, and certainly not so quickly. Penny Queen had a way of making you trust her.

Missy sighed and headed to the back door of the bakery like Chris and Edith had instructed her to. She knocked softly and after a moment the door opened. A teenager with shockingly bright purple hair opened the door.

"Hey, chika. Are you Missy?"

Missy nodded and followed the girl inside. "Yes, and you must be Becca."

Purple curls bounced as she nodded. "Yep. I'm the apprentice. Do you bake?"

Missy shook her head. "No. I'm not much of a cook. I once scorched a pan making a hard boiled egg."

Becca giggled lightly. "Oh wow. Don't tell Bo that. He'll make it his personal mission to give you lessons, and he's a bitch to work for."

"Only when the person who is supposed to be learning turns out to be a spastic little troll doll who can't tell baking soda from baking powder."

Missy looked up into warm chocolate eyes and blushed slightly. "Hello," she said softly.

Bo nodded shyly. "Hello. Welcome to Little Bites of Heaven, Missy."

Missy smiled and looked around the kitchen. The entire room smelled like flour, cinnamon and honey. Several surfaces were covered with rising dough. Sheets of cookies and muffins were stacked on rolling racks.

Becca rolled her eyes and groaned. "Good grief! The sexual tension is already oppressive! I'll foot the bill for the motel down the street, as long as you both promise to never give me details!" She skipped away quickly, leaving Missy and Bo with dropped jaws and red faces.

After a moment, Bo looked away and cleared his throat. "Um, so… that was Becca. She's my help. Or rather, she was. I'm about to fire her, strangle her and shove her corpse into one of the ovens."

Missy burst out laughing and the tension eased up. "Well, she's going to take some getting used to, I guess."

Bo grinned and moved through the kitchen. "Come on through. I'll give you a tour of the place."

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon looked up from his laptop as Missy walked through the door. She was carrying a pastry box and the smell of apples and cinnamon wafted through the apartment. She smiled at him and set the box in the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Sheldon asked. He wasn't truly interested, but he knew she expected him to inquire.

Missy took a seat on the sofa and removed her shoes. "I think that by the end of the month, I'm going to be as big as a house. Bo makes the most wonderful cheesecake cookies. And snicker doodles. And brownies. And apple strudel."

Sheldon looked toward the kitchen hopefully. "Is that what I smell?"

Missy nodded and then smiled as Sheldon hurried to get some. He loved strudel and she couldn't resist bringing him some home. Especially since he was being so good about trying to take care of her. This was a side of Sheldon she had never dared believe existed, but had always wished for. She knew he was making a huge effort to be supportive and encouraging, even though he wasn't completely able to comprehend her state of mind. And that effort made her love her brother even more. Penny had worked miracles on him.

Sheldon grabbed a bowl and placed a portion of the strudel into it. He carried it to his armchair and ate while contemplating his recent research. He had read every pamphlet and paper in the folder Penny had given him. One of those had been a questionnaire designed to help determine his goals.

He had been sure he knew what his goals were until he filled out the questionnaire. He had been stunned by the results. His intention when he asked Penny to continue seeing him was to help him find a way to, if not alleviate his mysophobia, then to circumnavigate it. He wanted to be able to get through his days without cringing away from the people around him. He wanted to be able to go to the store without feeling like he had to douse himself in Purell.

After filling out the questionnaire and then looking at the results, he was stunned by what he read. He didn't just want to tolerate people, he had a real desire to connect with people. Sheldon was so surprised, he had taken the questionnaire a second and third time just to make sure it was accurate. It was.

Sheldon scooped up the last bite of the flaky, rich strudel and sighed internally. He suspected his newly discovered desire to be close to others, was due to his interest in Penny. He hadn't even realized he was interested in Penny until he was no longer able to see her. After spending three evenings a week in her company for several weeks, spending 2 weeks without any contact had resulted in inadequate REM sleep and a distinct lessening of his patience.

There was something about her that captivated him. Sure, she was beautiful, but he had met beautiful women before. He lived in California, after all. She was friendly, but he knew many friendly women. And to be honest, he had no interest in becoming friends with them. She was successful, but once again, he knew many successful people. No, there was something about her, something he didn't understand or recognize, that compelled his mind to return to thoughts of her on a alarmingly frequent basis.

Only 5 more days until he had his appointment. Maybe continued exposure to Penny would alleviate his desire to spend time with her. He had learned early in life that the more he got to know someone, the less he liked having them around.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon sat on the chair, waiting impatiently. He had arrived early for his session, but was disappointed to find there was already someone inside. The elevator doors opened and Koothrappali stepped out with a woman. She was tall and slender, and looked like a model. Sheldon turned away, having no interest in conversation.

"That's one of the guys I mentioned," Raj laughed. "Pathetic."

The woman smirked and sauntered over. Sheldon twitched at her close proximity. "Hey there, baby. You know, you're kind of cute." She leaned over, giving him a direct view down her scant top. "I wouldn't charge you," she offered huskily.

The door opened and Penny stepped outside with Howard and Leonard. She looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. Sheldon stood quickly and moved around the stranger to stand by Howard. Penny sighed and turned to her neighbor.

"Rajesh, one of your bimbos is off her leash again. Don't make me call the pound," she said calmly.

Koothrappali narrowed his eyes and grabbed the woman's hand to draw her back toward his door. "At least she doesn't charge for it!'

Penny rolled her eyes and turned to Howard and Leonard. "Okay, guys. Now, don't forget, group meeting on Tuesday next week. Howard, you're bringing your mom, and Leonard…"

"I know," Leonard said with a pout. "I'll call Mother this evening. I don't know why you think this time will be any different than before," he muttered.

Penny smiled and patted his shoulder. "Later, guys. Come on in, Sheldon."

His neighbors headed off down the hall, their hands entwined, as he stepped into the apartment. Sheldon was stunned by the new décor. He had actually become inured to the previous hideous colors. The balloons were gone, and had been replaced with floor to ceiling Plexiglas over a cream colored paint. Leaning against the wall were two paintball guns. The chalk board was still in place, but the other two walls were repainted. One was the color of sand and the other was mocha. Hanging from the ceiling near the sand wall was a punching bag.

The carpet was gone, replaced by oak flooring. Most of the furniture was gone, too. Her desk was near the chalk board, as were the file cabinets. There was the small love seat, a chair, and a couple of thick mats near the window. He looked over at Penny as she rearranged the chair for him. She laughed at his expression of bemusement.

"Yes, quite a change, I know," she said, taking a seat on the sofa. "But, as my patients grow and their needs change, so does the décor."

Sheldon glanced at the paintball guns and punching bag warily. "How do they help your patients?"

Penny nodded to the guns. "Those are for working out frustrations. Some therapists recommend punching pillows, or using foam bats. I subscribe to the theory that man's innate aggressive tendencies require something a bit more …volatile. There is something quite satisfying about pelting Plexiglas with paintballs. It's visceral."

Sheldon looked skeptical and she laughed lightly again. "It's not for everyone, I agree. However, you'd be amazed at how much stress can be relieved by doing something active like paintball or boxing."

"Why does your neighbor dislike you so much?" he asked curiously.

Penny shrugged casually. "Koothrappali and my ex were good friends. He and Doug grew up together. He blames me for Doug being in jail."

Sheldon decided the conversation had taken an uncomfortable turn so he reached into his messenger bag and handed Penny the paperwork he had completed. He watched her carefully as she looked it over. She didn't seem surprised at all by the quiz's conclusions.

She placed the papers beside her and looked at him serenely. "Are you prepared to fully commit to this?"

He clasped his hands in his lap and took a deep breath. "Yes," he said softly.

Penny smiled, momentarily dazing him. "Then let's get started, Sheldon. Please remove your jacket."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sheldon is beginning to learn things about himself he never knew, or even suspected. **

Sweat dripped into Bo's right eye and he brushed it away without thinking about it. He looked across the counter at the lively brunette and sighed softly. She was becoming more and more of a distraction every day. He slid a tray of crescent rolls into the proofer and turned back to the dough station. He began prepping pepperoni rolls, his mind decidedly _not_ on his work. He was on his second batch when slender hands slipped on latex gloves and began to help. He blushed furiously as Missy stood beside him quietly and helped.

After several minutes she cleared her throat. "Um, my brother loved the strawberry rhubarb strudel you made last week. It's his favorite dessert now and he's really picky. He said it was the best he ever had."

Bo smiled slightly. "I'm glad. It was my Nana's recipe."

They were silent for a few more minutes before Missy finally turned to him. "Okay, I'm just going to jump right in here. Would you like to have dinner with me? Or maybe go to a movie?"

Bo looked at the beautiful woman and sighed. "Look, I'm not sure what you are doing, but just because you saw me at a therapist's office doesn't mean I need your pity. I'm not a basket case, or a charity project."

Missy's jaw dropped and she turned pale before blood rushed to her face. "N…no! That's ,um, I mean…." Missy looked down at the dough in her hands. She was mangling it. "I don't pity you," she murmured. "I like you." She tossed down the dough and walked away quickly.

Becca walked by with a case of donut boxes. "Smooth, dumbass," she said softly. She placed the case on the shelf and headed toward Missy, voice suddenly several decibels louder. "Hey, chika! Let's grab some lunch so Mr. Tactless can here can beat some sense into himself with a breadstick."

Bo groaned with embarrassment as Becca towed Missy from the shop. He had just made a colossal asshat of himself. Why did he continually do that around Missy?

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon flinched every few minutes, but he was slowly becoming accustomed to sitting shoulder to shoulder with Penny. He made precise even stitches into the sampler he was working on, while still managing to follow the conversation. Penny had him tell her about growing up in Texas. He would tell her stories about fights with Junior, experiments he devised, fights his parents had. He found it increasingly easy to talk to her.

At precisely 6:55 the clock beside the door began to softly beep. Penny put away the sampler she was holding and stood up. Sheldon placed his in his messenger bag and stood also. For a month they had been doing exactly this. The first week he had ended up having a full blown panic attack after only 10 minutes. The third week he had managed almost 18 minutes.

Penny smiled slightly and faced him. "Almost 35 minutes, Sheldon. You are doing very well."

Sheldon fiddled with the strap on his bag. He was pleased with her praise, but knew that what came next was bound to push him again. For his group therapy she had made him rejoin the older women again. They had spent the hour sitting on those mats, practically hip to hip, while pinning together fabric scraps for a quilting bee. It had been dreadful!

Penny gave a small laugh. "Sheldon you look like you're about to be led off to the gallows."

He looked down at his shoes. "Please, just not the quilting bee again. Gladys keeps wanting to hug me."

Penny shook her head. "Not the quilting bee, I promise. No, instead you will be watching a movie." She held out an envelope and he took it tentatively. "Inside are two tickets to see Iron Man. You will ask someone to accompany you. Anyone at all, except Missy. The stipulations are that you must sit together, and you share a large bucket of popcorn."

Sheldon blanched and his jaw dropped. Before he could refuse outright, Penny raised a hand, palm out. "I will allow you to wear gloves. I will allow you to chose your own companion. But you have to try to share popcorn, and you MUST sit together."

He twitched and shook his head. "I…I do not know if I can do that."

Penny smiled softly. "I know you can. Sheldon, you have progressed beautifully in just five weeks. In all honesty, others who have gone through this treatment have nowhere near your determination. I will be there also in case you are overwhelmed. I won't make you do it for any longer than I feel you can."

Sheldon's shoulders slumped slightly. "Can't I just ask you, then?"

Penny shook her head. "No. I'll be there to observe, only."

Sheldon grimaced and headed to the door with Penny. "I know few people. Of that group, there are even fewer I would be willing to spend a significant amount of time with."

She nodded, her hand reaching for the doorknob. "I realize that, Sheldon. However, I must insist you follow through with it. The tickets are for Saturday night at 6pm. That gives you four days."

"Very well," Sheldon reluctantly agreed. "Have a pleasant evening." He stepped out of the apartment and headed to the elevators. Who on earth could he invite?

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon was looking through the boxes on back issue comics when he saw her. He watched her curiously as she edged around a rack of anime DVDs. She looked nervous and timid. When she got closer, he cleared his throat and she jumped 2.8 inches into the air.

She looked at with startled eyes and he blushed. "Please forgive me. I did not mean to alarm you. You are a patient of Penny Queen, are you not?"

If anything the young woman looked even more scared. "How do you know that?" she asked quietly.

"I, also, am a patient," he admitted. "My name is Sheldon Cooper." He took a deep breath and went for it. "Penny has given me a task of inviting someone to see a movie and sharing popcorn. Would you be available on Saturday at 6pm?"

The young woman's mouth popped open and she edged back a foot. "What?"

Sheldon huffed, hating to repeat himself. "I am undergoing aversion therapy. I have an aversion to people in general and touch specifically. My next session involves sitting through a movie while sharing a bucket of popcorn. Penny will be there, but she said I have to invite someone. I don't know many people. Will you attend with me?"

"A date?" she asked timidly.

Sheldon cringed back. "Good lord, no! I am not attempting a romantic entanglement. I am merely trying to fulfill the task set to me."

The woman stared at him for several long moments. She finally relaxed slightly and nodded. "My name is Sandy. Sandy Hawthorn. If Ms. Queen will be there, I will attend."

Sheldon nodded with relief. Step one accomplished. He exchanged phone numbers with her and walked over to the counter to purchase the items he had selected. Sandy seemed non-aggressive and shy. She would not present much of a threat during the outing. He headed for home feeling quite pleased with how quickly he had complied with Penny's first requirement.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon entered the theater cautiously. Everywhere he looked people were laughing, joking, and generally acting outrageous. He drew his elbows in tight as man in a spandex Iron Man suit sauntered past him. He finally found himself beside Penny near the counter. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, looking more casual than he had ever seen her look before. Penny looked over from her conversation with the kid behind the counter.

"Hello, Sheldon." She looked around curiously. ""Sheldon, you are supposed to bring a friend. Do not tell me you came alone."

He shook his head and looked around the lobby. Finally he spotted Sandy coming through the entrance. He lifted an arm and attracted her attention. She pushed her way through the crowds with more aggression that he would have assumed she could. Foreboding settled in his stomach. Maybe it was the smirk on her face, or the way her eyes raked down him, but he suddenly felt like he had made a huge mistake.

"Oh lord, no," Penny whispered. She turned quickly to Sheldon. "Please tell me Sandy Hawthorn is not your date!" she begged in a hushed tone.

Sheldon looked down at Penny worriedly. "I ran into her at the comic book store. I recognized her from your office. I asked her to accompany me because she would understand that this was a therapy session."

A second later Sandy sidled up to Sheldon and linked her arm through his. She pressed her body against his side and placed her free hand on his abdomen just above his belt. "Hey, sexy. Ready for the show?"

Sheldon froze up. He couldn't move, speak or even think. His mind kept screaming at him about germs, dead skin cells, and how this woman was breathing into his face.

Penny quickly took action. She placed a hand on Sandy's shoulder and turned the young woman to face her. "Sandy, you need to release Dr. Cooper. You are too close to him and he is not comfortable."

Sandy frowned slightly. "But he asked me on a date. He wants me."

Penny nodded. "Yes. He _did_ ask you to come to the movies with him. But he is scared now. You know about fear, Sandy. Look at him closely."

Sandy looked up at the tall man and frowned. He was staring straight ahead, his body stiff and unyielding. Slowly she pulled her arm away from his and stepped back. She looked over her shoulder at Penny. "But we didn't do anything yet."

Penny turned Sandy to face her fully. "Sandy, what triggered you?"

The woman frowned and tilted her head. She thought back over her day. She looked at Penny with confusion. "I…I didn't know I was triggered," she mumbled. Penny watched sorrowfully as Sandy changed from a sexually aggressive femme fatale to a timid, mousy woman.

Penny drew her in close and gently hugged her. Over Sandy's shoulder she could see Sheldon begin to recover a bit. He was watching Sandy with fear and anger. After a few seconds she maneuvered Sandy and Sheldon from the theater. What a disaster this night had been!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sheldon's movie night has ended prematurely. He is not happy right now. **_

Sheldon kept his eyes facing forward as he waited for Penny to return from escorting Ms. Hawthorn to her apartment. This was all her fault! If she had not insisted on him asking a companion to that atrocious …_spectacle_ then he would not now be in dire need of a shower! He saw Penny approaching from his peripheral vision and stiffened angrily.

Penny slipped back into the driver's seat and started the car. It didn't take him long to realize they were not heading to his apartment. He glanced at her, too upset to ask where they were going. He saw Penny flick a glance his way and he turned away. They traveled in silence for almost fifteen minutes. Penny pulled onto a gravel road near the outskirts of town and drove toward the pond. She parked near the small gazebo and got out. Sheldon crossed his arms and glared even harder as she walked over and took a seat under the structure. After five minutes he got out and stomped over.

"I would like to return to my apartment. This entire endeavor has been a disaster and the sooner I can retire for the night, the sooner this night ends."

Penny sighed and placed her elbows on her knees, her hands dangling down. "Sandy has two separate and opposite personalities. It's the result of almost three decades of abuse. First her mom, who I suspect was bipolar, and later her husband. For the most part she is sweet and gentle. But when she flips, she's extremely sexually aggressive. This morning her brother called her. Her mom is in the hospital, dying. It brought on her other side."

Penny ran a hand through her hair wearily. "I had hoped we were beyond this. It's her first switch in almost a year."

Sheldon frowned with confusion and moved up the steps into the gazebo. "What about doctor-patient confidentiality?"

Penny smiled sadly. "She asked me to explain to you. She is upset and embarrassed by what happened. She is a very fragile woman, Sheldon. She is worried she may have hurt you emotionally."

Sheldon sighed and sat down beside Penny, leaving an inch of space between them. "I apologize for being angry," he mumbled. "It was too much." He looked at Penny sadly. "I will never be free of this, will I?"

Penny silently held out her hand. Sheldon stared at it for only a second before slipping his into her grasp. "No, you won't," she said gently. "But, you can learn to manage it. I have great confidence in that. Your phobias are part of who you are, Sheldon. But they are not the sum total of you. Everyone has fears and quirks. We just learn how to deal with them. To not let them rule our lives."

He looked at her steadily, even though his heart was racing. "Even you? Do you manage your fears?"

Penny looked out over the view in front of them. "Some days I do fairly well." She leaned back against the bench and exhaled. "Some days, not so good."

They sat in silence for a long time, each occupied with their own thoughts.

XTBBTX

Missy pulled around behind the building and got out. She both loved and hated coming here. The people inside were so warm and caring, and they always went to great lengths to make her feel accepted and welcome. But she hated that they could see through her so easily.

The very first time she made a delivery here, Bernadette had taken one look at her and seen her past. She had felt like it was emblazoned on her forehead for the world to see. Penny assured her that it was simply that Bernadette had years of experience recognizing abuse and that it was not so obvious to the world.

And yet, she had met so many wonderful people here! Amy, who was in charge of housekeeping, was perpetually cheerful and always had a pocket full of Werther's candies. Zack, the guard-slash-caretaker, was a big bear of a man who you could often find sitting in the garden, hummingbirds resting on his hand. The women who lived here were special, too. There was Alice, who was trying to get back on her feet after her ex tried to beat her to death with a tire iron. There was Maggie, who had spent 4 years in prison for killing her husband after he beat her so badly she lost her left eye.

Then there was little Priya. 14 years old, and already she had seen too much violence. She had been arrested for pick-pocketing at the bus station. The judge had taken pity on her and sent her here. Technically, she was the ward of Bernadette and her husband Stuart, but she pretty much lived at the shelter. It was the only place she felt safe.

The back door opened and Stuart stepped out with a weary smile. Missy opened her trunk and they began to carry in the pastry boxes. "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly. "You look bushed."

Stuart shrugged and looked around to make sure they were alone. "We had a new woman come in on Tuesday. She was scared and desperate, with good reason. On Thursday her brother tracked her here. He showed up and tried to drag her out." Stuart looked at Missy sadly. "He's the Mayor's aide. He has a lot of pull in the city."

Missy gasped and clenched her hands. "What are you going to do?"

Bernadette walked up and leaned against her husband's shoulder for a second. "We have to find her a safe house. Somewhere her brother can't find her."

"Can you?" Missy asked. "Is there any place he can't track?"

Stuart and Bernadette exchanged worried looks. "The problem is," Stuart said softly, "we receive government subsidies. That means our records are open to the Mayor's office upon formal request."

Missy felt her heart plummet. Was this going to be one of those cases that was just hopeless? She wanted to curl into a corner and cry for this woman.

XTBBTX

"Hello, Missy. How was your day?"

She bit her lip nervously and sat down on the couch. Tonight was the weekly HALO session with Howard and Leonard. It was also Pizza night, and she had joined the three men ever since she first arrived.

"Actually, Shelly, I wanted to talk to you about something." She looked at the other two as well. "And if my idea isn't going to work, I'm going to need some help coming up with another idea." The three men sat and gave her their full attention. "There's a woman at the shelter who needs a place to stay. To hide out, I mean. Her brother is some big shot political guy and he already tried to forcibly take her from the shelter once. The couple who runs it say there's a good chance he will try to use his power in the city to force her back home so he can treat her like a slave some more."

Leonard leaned forward, his expression steady and honest. "What can we do?"

Missy looked at Sheldon pleadingly. "I want to ask Meemaw if she can come stay in Galveston. She can sleep in the spare room upstairs. Meemaw lives way out in the country. It wouldn't seem weird cause Meemaw used to take on boarders before. And then Meemaw wouldn't be so alone, either." She bit her lip nervously. "What do you think?"

Sheldon understood why Missy had asked him first. It was his objections that had made Meemaw stop taking in boarders in the first place. He hated the idea of strangers living in the house he loved. Who knows what they would touch of his? His first thought was to offer to put the woman up in a hotel. Somewhere he would never visit, and would therefore not run into her germs. Then he looked at Missy. He really, truly, looked at his sister.

There was a need in her eyes that even he recognized. She didn't just want to help this woman, she absolutely needed to. This was very important to Missy, and it was the first real drive he had seen from his sister since she showed up on his doorstep.

He sighed heavily and pulled out his phone. "I'll call Meemaw now and make the arrangements on this end. You will have to deal with the woman, though," he said sternly. "I want no part of her life, Missy. I don't want to meet her, or speak to her. I don't even want to know her name. I am doing this for you and you alone. Understand?"

Missy jumped up from the couch and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered. She couldn't hold back the tears as she thought about his words. He had once again stepped way outside his comfort zone for her. How could she have ever doubted what a wonderful brother he was? He continually surprised her with his support and understanding. She was one damn lucky gal!

XTBBTX

Bo fidgeted for a couple of minutes before he sighed and looked at her. "I'm having the dreams again," he whispered in an agonized tone. He wrung his hands nervously. "This one was really bad, Penny." Bo jumped up and began pacing. "I could smell the smoke. I could hear the screams. It was so real, I was terrified I was back there."

Penny studied him carefully, concern written across her face. "It's been a long time since you had the dreams."

He nodded and turned around to face her. "I'm afraid, Penny. What if it all starts back up again?"

Penny stood and walked over to him. "Bo, you went through hell in Iraq. But you made it out. You survived. You are too strong to let this destroy you now. What has happened recently? What started this up again?"

Bo reached into his back pocket and pulled out a letter. "Marcus. He was one of the soldiers I traveled with," he said softly. "His sister wrote me. She found him last week. Overdose."

Penny reached out and pulled Bo into a hug. He folded his arms around her and sobbed heartbrokenly. She remembered how broken he had been when he was first referred to her. Bo had been a shell of a man. He barely slept, he barely ate, and he was living in a homeless shelter because he couldn't hold down a job. It had taken over two years of bi-weekly sessions to get him stable. He had come too far to fall apart now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sheldon is no longer as tightly would as he once was. **

Sheldon set his tray on the table and took his seat beside Howard. "Where is Leonard?"

Howard grimaced and pushed around his mac and cheese. "His mom is in town for the weekend. Staying with us. She insisted he spend the day escorting her around while she meets with her publisher."

Sheldon frowned slightly. "I didn't know his mom was a writer."

Howard nodded. "Cheesy romance novels mostly. Her latest is titled 'The Highland Lord's Mistress'. One of those historical romances where the girl is a virginal lady trying to escape a cruel life, and runs into a cynical, heartless rogue who she changes with her devotion and innocence."

Sheldon added dressing to his salad. "My mom loves those type of books."

Howard laughed lightly. "They're horribly unrealistic and very popular. She's made quite a living off them. Unfortunately, she spends so much time dreaming these stories up, she expects life to work that way. She hates me, and thinks I am ruining Leonard's chances of having a 'real' relationship. That I somehow tricked him into being gay."

Sheldon shook his head with bemusement. "That must be difficult to deal with since you two live together. Will this affect Halo night?"

Howard nodded. "That's another thing she hates. She thinks video games are too violent and that they turn people into psychotics. Same with sci-fi and comics."

Sheldon shuddered. "Well, we could always have Halo in my apartment."

Howard looked up with surprise. "Really? Thanks, Sheldon."

Sheldon nodded and began eating. It wasn't until he returned to his office that he realized he had actually invited someone over. He hated having people in his private space! Why would he invite anyone over? Okay, so Howard was his friend, but still! It was very out of character for him. He stared out the window as he thought about it deeper.

Four months ago he would never have even considered inviting someone over for video games. Was this yet another result of his therapy? He frowned slightly, mulling it over. He was actually looking forward to the event. Maybe not with the eagerness he would feel if Meemaw were visiting, or if Spock suddenly entered this reality and visited him, but he couldn't deny he was a bit eager. Sheldon took out his phone and dialed Missy's number. It rang a few times before she answered, sounding distracted.

"Hello?"

"Missy, I will be having company over this evening. Wolowitz and I will be playing Halo. Please purchase some pizzas and sodas on your way home. I believe you still have my Master Card from your shopping excursion on Sunday."

Missy was silent for a couple of seconds. "You're having company over?"

"Yes," he said, feeling slightly defensive. "Is that a problem?"

"Shelly, it's no problem at all!" Missy said happily. "I'll grab some things on my way home from work," she assured him.

Sheldon said goodbye and hung up. He could almost hear Missy's smile over the phone. He thought about the last few weeks carefully. He was not an openly affectionate person. He never had been, and he knew he never would be. However, he couldn't deny that lately he had found it a great deal easier to relax around his sister and friends. Planned activities, such as Klingon Boggle nights with Howard and Leonard, were no longer precisely 2 hours long. Now he tended to linger afterwards, talking to the couple about work, movies or comics. His evenings with Missy were more than the two of them watching TV. They talked, played cards, cooked and cleaned together.

They went shopping every Sunday morning together, and it had been three weeks since they had argued over purchases. They both had therapy on Thursdays now with separate counselors. Penny had recommended a very lively woman named Ginger Travers for Missy. Missy was slowly coming to terms with the past, able to speak more and more openly about what she had dealt with. He suspected that her increasing infatuation with her co-worker had something to do with that.

When he first started therapy he was almost positive it was a waste of time, but his desperation for funding had forced him to try. He would never have believed he would actually benefit from something so hippy-dippy. Yet, he couldn't deny the changes in him. He was actually more at ease nowadays. He no longer cringed at the thought of crowds. He didn't necessarily encourage people to interact with him, but he didn't avoid them either. In fact, Penny was the only person he spent days eagerly looking forward to seeing.

Penny. He was positive he was beginning to like her in a decidedly unprofessional way. The smell of her shampoo, the soft lilt of her voice… He was beginning to crave those things. He liked sitting beside her on that tiny loveseat, their bodies touching from knee to shoulder. He looked for reasons to make her smile of laugh. He wanted to know about her childhood, her life outside of her work, and her plans for the future. He wanted to know more about her. And he was afraid that if she found out, she would stop seeing him.

Sheldon sighed and turned toward his white boards. He had no idea what to do about this dilemma.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Missy flinched as Bo flung some pans into the sink. For two days he had been edgy and short tempered. Even Becca was looking concerned. Missy finished cleaning the windows on the dessert case and walked over to Bo.

"Hey," she said cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Bo gripped the counter tightly and gave a stiff nod. "Peachy," he growled. "The rye bread needs bagged."

Missy reached out a hand and he jumped away. Missy bit her lip hard, flinching from the anger in his eyes. "Bo, what's wrong? We're worried about you," she said softly.

Untied his apron with jerky movements, tossing it on the counter. "Becca! Watch the Italian loaves. I'm taking off early!"

Without waiting for an answer Bo walked stiffly out the back door. Missy's shoulders drooped and she blinked back tears. A napkin appeared in front of her face. She looked over at Becca who smiled gently.

"Bo has MS. It's not easy on him when he's feeling weak. He used to be a photographer. He was in Iraq during Desert Storm. The photos he took were incredible. Heartbreaking, even. He was traveling with some troops and they got attacked. Bo was shot in the hip. Five of the soldiers were killed. Edith told me that he was in pretty bad shape for a long time. Every now and then he has these episodes. He just needs to get some rest and he'll bounce back."

Missy stared at the backdoor for a few minutes. She wished she knew how to help him. She liked him so much, and wanted him to like her. Maybe if she found a way to fix his problems, he would realize they were good for one another. She could see it in her head. He'd be so happy and grateful! They would fall in love and everything would be perfect!

Missy sighed wistfully and headed over to the sink to wash the pans Bo had left behind. Becca checked the loaves in the oven and put away the pans when Missy washed them. Between the two of them they had everything cleaned and put away in no time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sheldon has developed an attraction to Penny and Missy wants to "fix" Texans still have a few things to learn, apparently.**

* * *

Penny opened her door with a smile and waved Missy inside her condo. She took Missy's jacket and hung it up in the hall closet. "So, this is a surprise," Penny said with a smile. "I haven't seen you since our one session. Sheldon has told me you are doing very well, though."

Missy nodded, her cheeks turning a light pink. "Yeah, um, sorry about not keeping in touch better."

Penny laughed lightly and shook her head. "I'm not criticizing, Missy. Just surprised. We barely know each other. You have no reason to feel embarrassed. I'm simply curious as to why you asked to meet me in an informal setting."

Missy sat down on the sofa and turned to face Penny who sat down beside her. "I'm not looking for therapy. I've been doing really well with talking to my therapist and Shelly helps me, too. We even set aside a couple of hours every week just for that. I'm looking for advice. Personal advice, woman to woman."

Penny frowned slightly. "Missy, I'm not sure I know you well enough to give you personal advice. What may work for me personally may not work for you."

Missy sighed, frustration crossing her face. "It's just… I really like him and I want to know if he feels the same, but it seems like every step we take closer to one another, he takes two back!"

Penny stiffened and her voice lost it's friendly tone, becoming more professional. "Missy, are you here to ask me questions about Bo?"

Missy's shoulders drooped. "I really like him," she whispered.

Penny stood and shook her head. "This is not a topic for discussion," she said firmly. "Bo is my client. I will not betray his confidences to you or anyone else."

Missy stood, he eyes pleading with Penny. "I'm not asking for details of his therapy. Honestly, I'm not! I just want some female advice on how to move forward.'

Penny shook her head. "Missy, he's my client. I can't be objective in this. Anything I tell you is a betrayal of his confidence. He would not appreciate me talking about him to anyone else."

Missy wrung her hands with frustration. "I don't know what to do!" she said a bit louder. "I like him! I want to be with him! Wouldn't that make things easier for you, too? If he was in a good relationship, he wouldn't need therapy."

Clarity hit Penny then. "This isn't about Bo, is it?"

Missy's face paled and she looked uncomfortable. "What do you mean?"

Penny sat back down and pulled Missy down beside her. "Missy, being in a relationship does not fix a problem. It's never fixed any problem in the history of the world. Relationships create problems, not the other way around. Being with someone won't erase what happened to you. Being with someone won't make you whole. Missy, you can't fix someone else if you are still broken yourself."

Missy jumped up, anger blazing in her eyes. "It's not like that! I love him! I want to help him!"

Penny stood calmly. "Can you imagine a future together?" she asked softly. "Can you imagine growing old together? Can you see yourself telling him all about Sam? In bed, being intimate? Can you see yourself having sex with Bo?"

Missy opened her mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. She tried to picture her and Bo in bed. Her stomach instantly rebelled and sweat broke out on her brow. Without another word she ran out of the apartment. By the time she reached her car she was almost blinded by her tears. Missy leaned over her steering wheel and sobbed loudly.

Was Penny right? Was she only interested in Bo because she was so screwed up herself? Was she using her attraction to Bo to hide from her feelings? There was no doubt in her mind that she liked him, but when she tried to picture them together intimately, the image had morphed into Sam pinning her down on the bed, slapping her for some imagined offense.

A light knock on the window startled her and she hit the car horn by accident. Missy looked over to see Penny standing beside the car, looking at her sympathetically. She bit her lip and lowered the window.

"Missy, go see Ginger. She's waiting on you at the office," Penny said gently. "I only told her that you were upset and might need to talk."

Missy looked down at her lap for a long moment. When she looked back up, Penny was already back inside her building. She took a deep breath, then another. She wiped the tears from her face with a McDonald's napkin and then started the car. At the end of the street she almost turned left and went home. With a sob she made a right and headed to her therapist's office.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon took a moment to calm his nervousness before opening the door to the rec room and walking inside. He nodded to a few of the elderly people he had been introduced to before as he made his way over to the large table covered in puzzle pieces. He smiled slightly at Penny as he moved around to sit between Violet and Edith. Edith smiled at him with happiness, her tiny legs swinging freely under the table.

Violet leaned closer and showed him a new photo of her cactus garden. "Look! My Christmas cactus is blooming already!"

Sheldon dutifully nodded and gave her a small smile. "That is nice."

"Dr. Cooper!" He looked across the table at Martha with surprise. She was usually the quietest of the group here at the senior center. She wasn't part of the aggression group therapy. She had simply begun to join them whenever they met at the center. No one seemed to mind her inclusion. Once, he had asked Penny why she allowed the reticent woman to join them.

Penny had shrugged and said "I think she's very lonely, Sheldon. None of the other women mind. She isn't harming anyone, or disrupting therapy, so I see no reason to prevent her from joining."

"But she is not paying you for the therapy. Does that not bother you?" he had asked curiously.

Penny had shaken her head firmly. "These women do not pay me," she corrected. "All of them are on fixed incomes. They cannot afford therapy. In some cases their social security might pay for part of it, but it's not worth the paperwork or headaches. I donate my services to the center."

Sheldon had felt a bit humbled and impressed by that. He didn't know anyone who donated their time to help others. Even the donors at the university did so for the tax write-offs or bragging rights.

He gave Martha his full attention. "Yes, Mrs. Cornet?"

"My son-in-law showed me a picture of you," she said shyly. "You were very handsome in your tuxedo."

Sheldon looked at her with surprise. "Your son-in-law?"

She nodded, her shyness increasing as everyone paid attention to her. "Sidney. Sidney Seibert. He's the president of Cal-Tech. He showed me pictures of their last ball," she said dreamily. "It looked like so much fun."

Sheldon remembered the night differently. He had forced a smile on his face and a pleasant tone for his voice. It had been a long and difficult night, but he had been successful. "It was a nice ball," he replied.

Martha ducked her head and began sorting puzzle pieces, obviously reaching the end of her courage. Sheldon caught Penny watching Martha with sadness. It was unsettling to see her look anything but calm, or cheerful.

When the group finally disbanded an hour later Sheldon stayed behind to help Penny gather up the puzzles and clean the area they used. They worked in silence for several minutes before he cleared his throat and looked at Penny.

"Why are you worried about Martha?" he asked softly.

Penny sighed and stacked the coffee cups on a tray. "Because she doesn't have much longer," Penny answered barely above a whisper. "She has kidney failure, Sheldon. The head nurse told me earlier that she is now refusing dialysis. She is tired and just wants to spend her remaining days doing what she wants."

"Isn't there anything to be done?" he asked, appalled. "Can't they convince her to keep up her treatments?"

Penny looked at him steadily. "She is 81 years old, Sheldon. A grown woman with no mental handicaps. It would be wrong to force her to do something she did not want. She has the right to decide how to live or die. As sad as it will be to lose her, it would be a travesty to strip her of her right to live her own life as she sees fit."

Sheldon stepped closer to Penny, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. "Penny…"

Penny's phone began playing the chorus to Blake Shelton's Honey Bee. A wide smile spread across Penny's face and she quickly pulled her phone from her pocket. "Just a minute," she said happily. She hit a button and placed the phone to her ear. "Hey, hold on, honey. I'm with a friend." Penny placed the phone to her chest and looked at Sheldon. "What did you want to say?"

Sheldon swallowed and shook his head. "Just that I hope you have a good week. I'll see you next Thursday," he murmured before heading to the exit. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Penny. She was smiling again, the phone to her ear. Honey? Was Penny involved with someone? He had almost asked if she would join him and Missy for dinner on Saturday. It had never occurred to him that Penny might be in a relationship. With a heavy heart Sheldon left the center.


	11. Chapter 11

**Uh oh. Penny has a boyfriend.**

* * *

Missy waited until the lunch rush was over to corner Bo. He was prepping the kitchen for the next day, making sure the supplies here stocked and he had all the ingredients he needed. Making everything from scratch was time consuming, but it paid off. They had a strong client base because everyone knew his goods were fresh, not frozen.

She watched him fill a shaker with cinnamon, feeling a wee bit nervous. "Hi."

He didn't bother looking up. Looking at Missy usually got him into trouble. It scrambled his brain and made him say stupid things. "Hey."

Missy smoothed her hands down her jeans and walked closer. "Bo? Can we talk?"

He sighed and looked up finally. "That never seems to turn out well for you and I," he pointed out.

Missy grimaced, knowing he was right. Well, almost right. "We had a good time that first day we met. We drank coffee and talked a bit. It was really nice."

He smiled a tiny bit. "True." Then he sighed tiredly. "Look, I like you. You seem to like me. But this," he gestured between the two of them, "isn't a good idea. Not because we work together, or because you'll eventually go home to Texas. It's a bad idea because I'm not in a good place right now. I'm tired, I'm ill, I'm having… problems. As much as I would like to ask you out, I can't. I can barely function some days."

Missy almost turned to leave. Possibly at a pace midway between speed-walking and 'running from chainsaw wielding maniac'. Then her Cooper spirit kicked in. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked him in the eyes.

"I was abused. My last boyfriend was violent, obsessive and loved to make me feel worthless. I'm in therapy, also. I want to get to know you better. That scares me and excites me all at once. The thought of being intimate with you makes me break out in a cold sweat. My stomach is churned up right now. But I also feel scared that if I don't pursue this," she waved her own hand between them, "we'll miss out on something that could be great."

Bo stared at her with a stunned expression. After a few minutes he wiped his hands on his apron, took three steps and cupped her cheeks. He only hesitated long enough to swallow nervously before kissing her until his own toes curled.

"Good lord! My eyes! It burns!"

Bo and Missy sprang apart to see Becca standing in the kitchen's doorway, a huge grin on her face. Missy immediately turned bright pink. Bo snatched up a piping bag of icing and threw it at Becca who scrambled out of the room with a laugh. Missy hid her face in his shoulder, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Bo couldn't help grinning.

"I swear," he grumbled good naturedly, "that purple haired imp is going to end up baked into a loaf of pumpernickel."

Missy gave a snort of laughter and looked up. "Bo? What now?"

He tucked her hair behind her ears and cupped her cheeks. "How about we go to lunch? We have to ease into this, Missy. I wasn't exaggerating earlier. I'm really in a messed up place right now. I can't promise you anything. I can't ask you to promise me anything. But I can handle lunch."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "Lunch sounds good," she said softly.

Bo stepped back and reached for her hand. "Becca! Hold down the fort. And keep your mitts out of my dark chocolate fudge balls! I'm making turnovers later!"

"No promises," Becca yelled back. "Take her to the Cheesecake Factory! They have sweet potato fries!"

Bo and Missy headed out the back door, laughing. He opened the door for her, and Missy got into his Jeep. She watched him move around the front of the car, feeling hopeful.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon was just walking up the sidewalk to her building when he saw Penny standing beside a black pick-up truck. His smile froze a he watched the man she was speaking to lean down and kiss her. The way Penny wrapped her arms around him and molded her body to his make Sheldon's blood run cold. He watched helplessly as the man held Penny close. When the kiss finally ended Penny's arms stayed in place. Sheldon turned to leave and inadvertently attracted Penny's attention.

"Sheldon?"

He stopped and slowly turned back toward her. She released the guy and took a step toward him. If she had kept her arms around the man Sheldon probably would have walked away. He slowly approached, feeling betrayed. "Hello, Penny."

She smile widely. "You're early."

He looked down at his feet. "The bus stops here at 5:40. I usually stand out here until 5:55."

Penny laughed lightly, shaking her head. "There's no need for that, Sheldon. You can come up early. I'm glad you're here, though. There's someone I want you to meet." She stepped back to the guy and linked her arm through his. "Sheldon, this is my fiancée, Charles Martin. Charlie, this is my friend, Sheldon Cooper."

Sheldon looked at the man fully. What he saw surprised him. The man's hair was very long. It was hard to notice from a distance because it was pulled back into a ponytail. Beneath the sleeves of his dress shirt Sheldon could see the bottom half of an elaborate Joker tattoo. The boots he wore were scuffed and worn down at the heel. Sheldon frowned slightly, confused. "You are not a business man."

Penny burst out laughing. "Charlie is a rancher. He breeds horses."

Charlie grinned and placed an arm around Penny's shoulders. "I'm only dressed up because we met with Penny's aunt today. She tends to look at Penny with pity if I show up in my work clothes, carrying a rope."

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably before slowly extending his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Martin."

Penny smiled happily as Charlie reached out and shook Sheldon's hand. "Pleasure to meet you as well. Penny rarely talks about her clients, and she never tells me anything personal, I promise, but she's mentioned you several times. I've met Howard and Leonard and she tells me you are friends with them as well. Good guys. I've been trying to get them to come out to the ranch for a weekend. Maybe I can convince you to come out and you can help me drag them out of the city."

Sheldon cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Thank you for the invitation," he murmured.

Penny took pity on Sheldon and patted Charlie's arm. "Sheldon, let's head upstairs. It's almost time for our session." She leaned up and kissed Charlie's cheek. "I'll see you later, honey."

Charlie nodded and headed around his truck. "I'll pick you up at 8, babe. Good to meet you, Sheldon. Take care." Sheldon watched him start the truck and pull away. Then he turned and followed Penny inside.

"How was your week?" Penny asked as they got into the elevator.

"Productive," he answered. "I have had an offer to lead a scientific expedition to the Arctic for three months. I turned it down, of course."

Penny looked at him with surprise. "Why?"

Sheldon looked at her as if she were dense. "Penny, it's in _the Arctic_. I will be in a small building with five strangers for three months. It has three rooms. A bathroom, a primitive lab and a communal room. There is no internet, and none of the other team members have an interest in playing Halo."

Penny rolled her eyes and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. "Sheldon, it sounds like a very important opportunity. It could be the next step on the path to your Nobel. If you want, I can help you practice some relaxation techniques that will keep you reasonable calm."

He waited for her to open the door to her office before answering. "Penny, I am more relaxed now than I was six months ago. But even you must know that I will never be that relaxed. I am a genius. I will win my Nobel regardless of whether I lead this expedition or not."

Penny sat down on her chair and he sat down across from her. He felt another wave of discomfort now that he was looking at her. Penny sighed and leaned forward, bracing her elbows on her knees. "Want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

He looked at her warily. "Talk about what?"

Penny's expression was calm and open. "About how you feel about Charlie. About the way you feel about me."

Sheldon blushed and jumped to his feet. "I have no idea what you mean," he insisted.

Penny looked up at him. "Sheldon, I know you pretty well. Besides, I've been a therapist for a long time. I've been in therapy myself. I know how easy it is to grow attracted to someone you spend so much time confessing your secrets to. Please sit down. I would like to talk about this. Can't you trust me enough to discuss this honestly?"

Sheldon shuddered for a couple of seconds before forcing himself back down onto the chair. "I like you," he mumbled. "I like you a lot."

Penny nodded. "I like you, Sheldon. You're a wonderful guy. I would like to think we have forged a friendship of sorts."

He looked up, suddenly very angry. "No! I _like _you! I'm attracted to you!"

"I know," she replied gently. "But I also know that most of the attraction you feel is due to our sessions. Sheldon, you have bared your innermost turmoil to me on a weekly basis. I have been a sort of maternal figure for you. But instead of feeling like I'm a surrogate mom, our close ages and the fact that we are both physically attractive people has you thinking of me in a romantic way."

He started to open his mouth to argue but Penny held up a hand. "Sheldon, let me tell you a story. After I was raped I started seeing a therapist. He specializes in treating other therapists. Within three months I was locked into an attraction that was preventing me from moving on. He recognized what was happening and referred me to my current therapist. Sheldon, I dreamed of this man. I imagined a future together. I didn't care that he was gay. I was convinced he loved me, too."

Penny sighed sadly. "Therapy is incredibly beneficial, but there's a slippery slope to it. It's easy to romanticize the therapist/patient relationship. Your emotions are confused. I'm not saying you don't actually like me," she said quickly when he started to speak again. "What I am saying is your affection for me is tangled up with your desire to improve yourself."

He shook his head firmly. "I know how I feel."

Penny stood and held out a hand. Sheldon placed his in hers quickly. "Then kiss me," she said softly. "Kiss me like you want to."

He looked at her with surprise. "What? But your fiancée…"

"Will understand,' she assured him. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Sheldon nodded immediately. He licked his lips nervously and bent his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sheldon has met Penny's fiancée and is about to confront his feelings for her.**

* * *

The first brush of his lips on hers was chaste. Then he slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers more firmly. He frowned slightly as nothing happened. He moved his lips slightly and Penny opened her mouth. Sheldon tentatively swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, but he still didn't feel the thrill he expected. Penny's arms wrapped around his waist and instead of it feeling nice, he felt trapped. With a shudder he pulled away and stepped back.

Penny smiled gently and reached out to place a hand on his arm. "Do you see?" she asked. "The attraction you feel is mental, Sheldon. It's not physical. I've been where you are. I felt the same way. Real attraction is mental, emotional and physical."

He sat down and looked at his hands on his lap. "Please don't send me away," he begged quietly. He shuddered and looked at her fearfully. "I don't think I can go to a different therapist."

Penny cupped his cheeks and smiled at him. "Not if you really hate the idea. You and I will work through this, just as we have worked through everything else."

He looked up at her and sighed. "Penny, I am very confused."

She nodded as she released him and sat down. "So was I. It's not so uncommon."

His shoulders slumped slightly. "Penny, it seems that every time I think I am getting a handle on one problem, another surfaces. I still feel like I want to kiss you, even though it was not particularly pleasant for me."

She nodded. "I know. It can be very confusing when your mind and body are at odds with one another. Sheldon, have you ever been attracted to a woman? Physically?"

He shook his head and blushed. "I have found many actresses and models attractive, but only in an aesthetic way. I have never met anyone who made me feel desire. Other than this," he mumbled.

Penny was quiet for a long time. Long enough for him to become apprehensive. Finally she gave a nod as if making up her mind. "Pull out your sampler, Sheldon. We'll finish our session sitting side by side. Next week will be your group activity. I want you to promise me that you will spend all day Saturday with Howard and Leonard."

He nodded immediately. A day spent with two friends was infinitely preferable to the quilting bee or puzzles at the center. This would be the easiest group activity yet!

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

"You're lookin' a bit nervous," Charlie said with a grin as he leaned against the fence near Sheldon.

Sheldon turned to him with huge eyes and gulped. "Why is Penny trying to kill me?" he whined softly. "I pay her very well. I am never late, nor do I stay past my allotted time. I endeavor to always do whatever she requests." Sheldon twitched and his cheeks turned red. "Is this punishment for kissing her?"

Charlie burst out laughing and clapped Sheldon on the back. "Come on, buddy. Let me introduce you to a few friends. Who knows, you might find you have something in common with one or two people here."

Sheldon hesitantly followed Charlie to a small group at a table near the porch. "Hey, folks," Charlie grinned. "This is Penny's friend, Sheldon. He's a bit shy, so be nice."

"Hey, Sheldon," a portly man with a ruddy complexion said. "I'm Chris, that's my wife Edith, my son Darrell and our friend Becca."

Sheldon nodded to each one carefully. Darrell ignored him, seemingly intent on staring at the girl with the purple hair.

Becca stood quickly and smiled with relief. "Sheldon? Missy's brother?" He nodded and then tried to jump back when she grabbed his arm and began tugging him toward the house. "I'll bet you're looking for your sister," she said in an overly cheerful voice. "I'll take you to her!"

Before he could find the words to make the young woman release him, they were up the steps and inside the house. He shuddered when Becca dropped his arm and gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness you showed up," she told him. "One more minute of that horndog staring at my boobs and I would probably have hit him." She grimaced and looked up at him. "And then I'd be out of a job."

He rubbed his arm, still feeling the warmth from her hand. It sort of tingled too, he realized. He looked around the room to give himself time to gather his composure. "So, you know my sister?"

Becca nodded and moved down a small hallway. "Yep. I work at the bakery. I'm in culinary college," she answered, looking back at him over her shoulder. "You're a rocket scientist, right?"

Sheldon gasped and grabbed her arm, bringing her to a stop. "I am a theoretical physicist!"

She frowned questioningly. "What's the difference?"

Sheldon gawked at her for a moment before answering. "It's the difference between Helen Homemaker baking cookies and you making crème brulee."

Becca studied him for a moment before smiling widely. "Okay," she said. "Understood."

Sheldon blushed and released her. "I apologize for manhandling you," he mumbled.

She shook her head, her purple hair flying around he face. "You're too cute, Sheldon. Come on. Missy's probably dragged Bo to the small barn. She was really excited to see the new foal."

He swallowed nervously and followed Becca through the house. Darn Leonard and Howard for accepting Charlie's invitation! And darn Penny for tricking him into accompanying them!

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Missy watched him lean against a tree and look out over the fields. She gave the foal one last pat before wiping her hands down her jeans and walking over. Over the last couple of weeks they had gone out for lunch twice and for a walk through the park once. They talked every night before going to bed. She was growing to love him more than she thought possible. That's why the dark circles under his eyes worried her so much.

"Hungry?" Bo asked as she approached.

Missy slipped her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Talk to me," she begged softly.

Bo drew in a deep breath and looked away.

Missy let go of his arm and stepped in front of him. "Bo, please talk to me." He flinched and looked at her. The pain in his eyes made her heart ache.

Bo moved to sit down under the tree and drew her down beside him. "I have nightmares," he told her. "Nightmares so real I feel like I'm still there."

Missy placed her hands in his. He didn't seem to notice.

"There were fourteen men in the unit I was following. Good men. They didn't just share transports with me. They shared their lives. Brandon, who's mom sent everyone birthday cards with Mad Libs for them to fill out. Carl, who use to be his little sister's mannequin as she created her own fashions. Marcus…"

Bo closed his eyes, his hands gripping hers tight. "Marcus was the clown of the group. He was always telling these hilarious stories about his family and hometown." Bo opened his eyes and looked at her bleakly. "We went through hell, Missy. Death, blood, pain. I held a small boy while he took his last breath. He was caught in the explosion he set off himself."

Tears spilled down Missy's cheeks as she faced his pain. "But you survived," she reminded him.

He gave a harsh laugh. "Did I? Because there are days that I don't feel like I did."

Missy pulled her hands free and placed them on his cheeks. "You did," she promised. "I know you did because you make me feel. I was so dead inside, Bo. I didn't even have the will to hate. But then I met you. Do you have any idea how I see you?"

She smiled softly and ran her thumb along his cheekbone. "You make me smile. I just have to think about you and I smile. You have so much strength in you, and I can see it in your eyes. Seeing the bravery and willpower in you gives me the courage to keep going."

Bo started to shake his head, but she held his still. "I'm not saying that you are responsible for my happiness. Only I am in charge of that. But I see how strong you are, and it encourages me to try. I see the determination in my brother, and I find the will to keep going. I see the genuine love and concern that Penny and Ginger have for their patients and I know I am never alone."

Missy leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. "You are never alone, either."

Bo sighed and caressed her cheek. "Missy, you know I'm ill. MS doesn't go away. There's no cure. What kind of life do I have to offer you? Eventually, this will beat me. How can I ask you to stand by and watch me get worse?"

Missy sniffled as a tear slid down her cheek to his palm. "How can you ask me to walk away from the man I love just because it's not all rainbows and kittens? Would you walk away if you knew I would die first? Would you abandon me if I was ill?" She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you, Bo. Please don't make me live without you before I have to."

Sheldon felt Becca slip her hand into his but he didn't pull away. Instead he gave it a little squeeze and they both headed back into the house. Sheldon ignored the blurriness in his eyes. Missy's words to Bo had hit him hard. Until now he hadn't realized that he had felt the same.

He no longer felt alone, isolated. There were people who cared about him. Howard. Leonard. Penny. Missy. He had people he loved, and people who loved him in return. Bo's life was going to be cut short eventually, but he didn't have to spend it alone. What about his own life? Missy was strong enough to grab what happiness she could, regardless of the heartbreak she knew she would eventually feel. Did he have the same courage?

When they reached the hallway Sheldon released her hand and looked down at her. "Please excuse me. I need to speak to someone."

Becca nodded and walked away. When she reached the door she paused and looked back. "You know the best thing about being broken?" He looked at her sharply, questioningly. She smiled and shrugged. "When you are put back together, there's all these tiny, sometimes microscopic shards, that are missing. You're no longer sealed up tight. There's these little holes that lets the stuff sealed inside leak out. Makes it easier to share yourself with the people around you."

Sheldon watched her open the door and slip outside. After a moment he smiled wryly. For someone with such atrocious hair, she wasn't uninteresting. He walked outside and turned toward the pool. He needed to talk to Penny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sheldon has found himself, at last.**

* * *

Sheldon followed Penny through the house to a small enclosed porch overlooking the paddock. He stood, looking out the screen door, while she sat down. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Penny, I would like for you to refer me to another therapist."

She felt surprised and little hurt. By the way he flinched slightly, she knew he had seen it in her face. "May I ask why?"

He hesitated a second before sitting beside her. "Penny, you have helped me face a lot of things that were holding me stagnant. I am a much better friend and brother now than I was a year ago. I still have a lot of work to do, but I know now that I will get there."

He bit his lower lip and reached out to hold her hand. "But I don't think I can do it with you as my therapist. I don't think of you as my therapist anymore. I care about you in a way that is not professional."

Penny started to open her mouth and he shook his head quickly. "Please let me finish before I lose my courage. I know I don't love you in a romantic way, but I do still have these confusing, irrational feelings. I want to continue my therapy with someone I can remain on a professional setting with. I want you and I to be friends. True, close friends. I want to get to know Charlie, as well."

Sheldon paused and looked at her sheepishly. "I want what Missy has achieved. Someone to love and be loved by. I do not think I can do that if I continue to fight the way I feel about you."

Penny stared at him for several seconds. Slowly she smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I've always known you were a smart guy, Sheldon. You're right. You and I are too close to each other for our sessions to be effective anymore. I would be happy to recommend another therapist." She leaned in and pulled him into a hug. "And I'd be even happier to remain friends."

Sheldon hugged her tight for a moment before reluctantly releasing her and standing up. "I think I will go see what Howard and Leonard are doing. The last I saw of them, they were being cornered by some chickens near the barn."

Penny watched him exit through the screen door and walk swiftly across the yard. She smiled as Charlie wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned her head back and soaked in the warmth and strength he offered.

"You should be really proud of yourself," he said softly. "He's a very likable guy. He seems to be quite capable of taking care of himself."

She nodded and turned in his arms. "I am proud," she said. "I'm proud of hard he has worked. I'm proud of Leonard and Howard. I'm proud of Bo. I'm proud of Sandy, and Greg, and Carl, and Harriett. I'm proud of all my patients. And I'm proud of us."

Charlie grinned and pulled her in tight for a kiss. "I love you," he murmured tenderly.

"I love you, too," she answered.

* * *

XTBBTX

* * *

Sheldon fidgeted and slipped two fingers under the bowtie to loose it a bit. Small hands slapped away his and then straightened the tie again. He glared at the twinkling blue eyes that laughed at him.

"Keep it up and your face will freeze that way," Becca warned. "If you ruin Penny's wedding photos, she'll kill you."

Sheldon grimaced and allowed her to smooth his vest as well. "I will never understand what possessed Penny and Charlie to have a wedding in the middle of August. It is sweltering. I may die in this tuxedo."

Becca grinned as Missy joined them. "At least you'll be a good looking corpse," his sister said.

Bo and Charlie gave Sheldon a sympathetic look as Howard and Leonard joined the group as well. Like the bridesmaids, Howard was wearing lilac, only instead of a dress, he wore a lilac dress shirt and dark slacks. He also carried a small bouquet of white roses and lavender.

"The minister is ready," Leonard said. "Time to take our places."

Sheldon held out his arm for Becca. Charlie grinned and headed to the front of the church. Missy and Bo were next, followed by Howard and Leonard. Then he and Becca as best man and maid of honor headed to the alter. They were halfway to the alter when Sheldon cleared his throat lightly and leaned slightly toward Becca.

"Are you free Saturday?" he whispered.

Becca looked up at him mischievously. "Why?" she whispered back.

"I would like to take you to a little Greek restaurant I discovered," he replied softly.

Becca looked at him with surprise. "Oh?"

They reached the alter and Sheldon held on for a moment longer. "7pm?"

Becca grinned and pulled away, taking her place. "You're on."

Charlie leaned toward Sheldon as the bridal march began. "Thanks a lot, buddy. Now I owe Penny $20."

Sheldon looked at the man who had quickly become one of his closest friends over the last five months. "Oh?"

Charlie's eyes locked onto Penny as she slowly approached. "Yep. She said you would ask Becca out before we got married. I said you'd wait until the reception."

Sheldon looked toward Penny and smirked. "You should know better than to bet against someone who can read people like a book."

Penny stepped up onto the alter and Charlie reached into his pocket and held out a twenty to her. Penny immediately tucked it into her bust and grinned widely. She moved forward and hugged him tight, making Sheldon blush lightly at the attention. The pastor cleared his throat loudly and Penny shushed him before smiling up at Sheldon.

"I knew it," she said fondly. "Good for you, sweetie."

Sheldon blushed even brighter as Becca giggled and winked at him. He quickly kissed Penny's cheek and set her back. "Thank you," he said softly. Penny and Charlie clasped hands and he watched fondly as his best friend got married to the man she loved.

He still had feelings for Penny, but now those feelings were clearer. He cared about her. He admired her. But he no longer confused those things with desire. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Penny, or her for him. They were the very best of friends. But he could distinguish now between the love of a friend and the love of a woman.

He looked at Becca again. She had changed her hair color to a soft teal that complimented the lilac gown rather well. She was loud, mouthy, opinionated, and had absolutely no sense of restraint. He had begun stopping in at the bakery once a week to get to know Bo better, and ended up becoming fascinated by Becca. He wasn't sure if there was potential for a relationship there, but he did know he wanted to find out.

Sheldon focused once again on the ceremony playing out before him. Therapy hadn't just help him secure funding for his work. It had opened up his eyes to the world around him. It had given him a closer relationship with his sister, a true best friend, and a life that he enjoyed instead of just tolerated. Maybe he should send Seibert a bottle of 20 year old scotch in gratitude.

* * *

**A/N: I had to end the story here. Part of me wants to continue it and show you the life of Sheldon and Becca (who I modeled after wolfofsheep, personality-wise) but there's another part of me that knows if I do, I'll have to eventually rip Bo out of Missy's life, and I just can't do that. So, instead, I'll stop right here and just say that, for as long as they could, everyone lived a happy, love-filled life.**


End file.
